Kitab Atif Samar
by Khadiyah
Summary: Post-Deathly Hallows, post-epilogue. Albus is frantic when he can't find his friend Scorpius on the Hogwarts Express and turns to his father for help in locating the missing boy.
1. A Message from the Train

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

_Warning: Discussions about child abuse, especially psychological and sexual abuse.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Message from the Train**

Harry Potter closed his eyes, shutting out the pile of reports on his desk. He loved his job as head of the Auror division at the Ministry of Magic, but he hated the paperwork. When he returned his attention to the report in his hands and read the same line three times, he decided it was time for a break.

Harry stood, retrieved his teacup, and headed for the lounge. On the way, he stopped at the cubicle of his best friend, Ron Weasley, but Ron was not there. Terry Boot was, though, leaning against Ron's desk and flipping through one of his files.

"What are you working on today, Terry?" Harry asked.

"The break-in at that muggle jeweler's on Oxford Street. The muggle police are stymied, but Ron mentioned this morning he might have some ideas. Where is he, anyway?"

Harry shrugged. "He was working on that adultry/homocide case yesterday, but I haven't seen him today."

"Nasty piece of work, that. Be glad you didn't see the body; I woke my girlfriend with nightmares for three days after."

Harry frowned. "Do you want to see someone at St Mungo's about it?"

"Nah, I'm all right now. If you see Ron, could you tell him I need to speak with him?"

"Will do."

Harry turned and continued to the lounge. He was dropping a cube of sugar in his cup of Earl Grey tea when he heard an upset "Harry!" from the corridor.

He looked up, surprised to see his brother-in-law frantically waving a piece of parchment. "Bill? What's wrong?"

"It's a message from Victoire. She sent it as the Hogwarts Express was crossing into England. Anyway, read it."

"Why?"

"Just ... it's about Albus."

Harry snatched the parchment, suddenly desperately worried for his youngest son. Victoire's handwriting was hasty, but legible.

Pere, Please pass this on to Uncle Harry. I am sitting with Albus now and trying to keep him calm, but he is very upset. He was supposed to sit with his friend on the train, but his friend never appeared. I searched the entire train with him, but we cannot find his friend. That is all Albus will let me write. James was taunting him mercilessly until Albus retaliated, giving James a bloody nose. James deserved it. Love, Victoire.

Harry looked up and Bill asked, "What do you think?"

"You're sure this is from Victoire?"

"It's her handwriting and the pink-tinged parchment she prefers when writing letters and ..." Bill ran a hand through his hair. "How much have James and Albus told you about each other?"

"Almost nothing."

"From my son's letters, I gather that they don't interact at all. Albus sticks mostly to his Slytherin friends and James to his Gryffindor ones. I won't envy you this summer."

"Do you have any idea who Albus' friend might be or why Victoire did not mention this friend's name?"

Bill shrugged. "Not really. The only time I recall hearing about any of Albus' friends was when my son mentioned him hanging out with Scorpius Malfoy. I only remember that because I thought it odd."

Harry frowned and looked down at the parchment again. "I wish I knew. If Malfoy's son has gone missing, he will need to be notified immediately. No matter who the parents are, they need to know."

"I don't know what to tell you, mate."

"I'll manage." Harry returned the parchment to Bill and they parted ways. Back in his office, Harry contacted every auror who planned to pick up children at King's Cross Station that evening and informed them to be on the lookout for any signs or news of missing children.

~O~

_15 June 2018_

_I'm scared, Scorpius. I've searched all over the train for you and my cousin Victoire even offered to help. She's the one with the pretty hair in Ravenclaw. My brother is a jerk - when he heard you were missing, he said, "Good riddance, one less death eater spawn." I punched him for it and Victoire told him off for prejudice, but he keeps coming back to taunt me anyway._

_I miss you. I'm sitting in a cabin with both of our trunks and I promise I'll keep yours safe. Either I'll take it home or I'll give it to your dad. I keep playing with my coin, turning it over and over in my hands and hoping it will feel warm, but it never does. Victoire wants to know what's so special about it, but I won't tell her. That's our secret._

_I'm so worried. I promise I'll keep looking for you until I find you and I promise I will make my dad help too. I'm sure he'll set some aurors on it right away. We'll bring you home soon, Scorpius. I know we will._

_Your best friend, Albus_

* * *

_Author's Note: I posted this two years ago on another site and thought I'd try returning to this one. Let me know what you think of it; I despise the upload/format style on this site, but if feedback is positive enough, I'll endure it.  
_


	2. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

Once they reached Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Harry left Ginny and Lily with Hermione and set off in search of Albus. He found him fairly quickly, toward the end of the platform clinging to Draco Malfoy's robes. Gregory Goyle stood nearby, looking confused.

"What on earth?" he asked them. "Albus, what are you doing?"

"He's gone," Albus moaned. "We looked and looked and asked everyone and ... he's just gone."

"Who?"

"My ... Scorpius. Please find him, dad!"

"What do you mean, gone?" Malfoy asked in annoyance.

"He never got on the train. His trunk did - it's with mine - but he didn't."

"Potter, what is he playing at? Where is my son?"

"I've no idea, Malfoy. Albus, can you bring us to your trunks?" Albus nodded and led the way onto the train. Once they had determined the trunks were untouched, they sat on the benches to talk. Harry did not comment when Albus sat beside Malfoy instead of him. "Now, Albus, tell us when you last saw Scorpius."

"We ate breakfast together in the Great Hall, then went back to our room to finish packing. After, we walked together toward the carriages and talked about playing exploding snap on the train. Scorpius almost always wins, but that's okay. We got to the carriages and Rose asked me to sit with her and James-"

"Who are?" Malfoy interrupted.

"My cousin and brother. I said okay and invited Scorpius along, but he declined. They're always mean to him, so I was upset, but not surprised. He said he'd ride with some of our classmates, so I hugged him and told him I'd see him on the train. I looked for him both at the station and on the train, but I never saw him. I don't know what happened to him."

"You last saw him in Hogwarts' courtyard?" Harry asked gently. Albus nodded tearfully. "Okay, both of you wait here a moment. I'll be back soon."

Harry had barely stepped off the train when his niece Victoire waylaid him. "There is a boy who saw Scorpius at the station," she said.

"Hogsmeade Station? Who?"

"Yes. His name is David. He's a first-year Ravenclaw. Come."

Harry followed her over to a timid looking boy whose mother stood with a hand on his shoulder. "Madam, my name is Harry Potter and I'm an auror. Do you mind if I ask your son a few questions?"

"Not at all. Is it about the Malfoy boy?"

"Yes. David, do you know Scorpius Malfoy?"

The boy nodded. "We had some classes together."

"Did you see him this morning?"

David nodded. "Twice. Once in the Great Hall with Albus Potter and once at the station."

"Was he with anyone at the station?"

"A tall man I never saw before."

"Would you describe the man for me?"

"Taller than my da with white skin and grey hair. He had a thin beard too, like grandpa, and hollow cheeks. His wand looked like ash, a little shorter than mine, and he had bony hands."

"Was his wand pointed at Scorpius?"

"I don't know. He held it between them."

"How did Scorpius look?"

"Like ... nothing. Not scared or upset or happy or anything. I was surprised Albus wasn't with him because they're always together, but then I forgot about it."

"Where were they?"

"By the loo. The man was talking, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Maybe he used Silencio or something. I didn't try to listen."

"Thank you, David. Madam, do you mind if we speak with your son again, should it become necessary?"

"I wish to be present at the time."

"That can be arranged. Thank you, madam." Harry talked with a few more people on the platform, including several aurors, but no one had any further information. He returned to the train and handed Malfoy a piece of parchment. "This is my floo address. Should you find out anything further, contect me immediately either at the auror office or at home. In the meantime, think of everyone you can who would have a motive to kidnap Scorpius. I will contact you within the next couple days."

Malfoy took the paper without comment and together they got the trunks off the train. Shortly thereafter, Harry headed home with his family and tried vainly to comfort Albus.

~O~

_15 June 2018 continued_

_I met your dad. He doesn't seem to like my dad much, but I don't think he minded me. I told him everything I knew about today, but it wasn't enough. Now dad's worried about me and I had trouble getting away long enough to write. I promise I will keep writing every day, even if you cannot read any of this for a long time._

_I'm so sorry, Scorpius. If I'd gone with you instead, you would be okay right now. I'm scared and sorry and guilty and I don't know what to do. Please forgive me; it's all my fault._

_I hope you have your coin with you. I don't know what I'll do if you lost it. Please be okay. I'll never forgive myself if anything bad happens to you._

_Please come home._

_Your lost friend, Albus_

* * *

_Author's Note: I have no idea what the rating should be, so if you think it should be higher, let me know. There is some violence later on.  
_


	3. A Meeting with Malfoy

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Meeting with Malfoy**

Harry was reading over the latest report on an international drug smuggling operation when he heard Terry Boot outside his office. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Terry snarled.

"Potter requested my illustrious presence," Malfoy snapped back.

Harry absently rubbed his scar as he stood. He opened his office door and asked, "Auror Boot, have you completed the report on the Johnson case yet?"

"Nearly, sir."

"Then I suggest you finish it. Mr Malfoy, please come in."

Malfoy obeyed and sat in the indicated seat. "Such pleasant staff you have, Potter."

"They are good at what they do," Harry answered. "Your wife chose not to accompany you?"

"There have been ... complications."

"What sort of complications?"

Draco reached into his robe and pulled out a letter. "My wife received this after I left home yesterday. She showed it to me the moment I returned from King's Cross. She begged me not to show it to you and is very angry that I took it anyway."

Harry took the letter and opened it. It read:

_Dear Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Greetings and congratulations on raising such a fine son. He is a beautiful boy and will suit our needs perfectly. Of course, if you wish to see him alive again, you will not go to King's Cross today and you will not report his absence to the aurors. I trust you understand the need for utmost secrecy. Good day._

There was no signature at the bottom and no sign at all as to who had sent the letter. "You went to King's Cross; have you received any messages in response?"

"No, but my wife is terrified. She wants to obey and told me to make up a story about Scorpius visiting her family in Belgium immediately after leaving Hogwarts. According to her, I forgot about the arrangements and went to collect him anyway."

"Your wife was absent yesterday because of the letter?"

"I believe so, but she's been quiet and moody since before that letter arrived."

Harry reread the letter, then turned to Malfoy. "If they confront you about my involvement, Albus told me first that Scorpius was missing and I spoke with you about him before you saw the letter. Right now, that's the best I can do. Aurors are in Hogsmeade today searching for leads and a sketch artist is meeting with the only witness we have right now, but I do not expect to hear back from any of them before tomorrow morning. In the meantime, lie low, contact me if they send you another letter - and get a description of the owl - and try to think of anyone who might be behind this."

Draco pulled another parchment from his robes. "I did, last night. I've tried to group them by where I know them from and why they might want to hurt me. If I think of more, I will inform you later. When should I return?"

"Either when you can provide more information or when I feel further need to speak with you. If you are here anyway and wish to check in, though, feel free."

Draco nodded and stood to leave. "I'm trusting you with my son's life, Potter."

"I know, Draco. I don't plan to let you down."

~O~

_16 June 2018_

_I miss you so much. I miss writing to each other by wandlight and passing messages in class. I think I miss your voice most, your sense of humor and the silly drawl that you got from your dad._

_I miss exploring the castle together and playing pranks on James and his nasty friends. I miss sneaking to the kitchens with you for food and raiding Hagrid's garden and playing exploding snap in the common room while listening to the older boys try to impress the girls, then imitating them when we are alone._

_I miss swimming in the lake and Charms class and any class really, as long as we were working together. I even miss the detention when we had to clean the trophy room and spent most of the time searching for our relatives' names; I remember how smug you looked when you found my dad's name before I did._

_It's only been two days, but I miss you terribly._

_Your best friend, Albus_

* * *

_Author's Note: How do I reply to reviews? I thought there was a button years ago, but the site's changed since then.  
_


	4. Grasping at Straws

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Grasping at Straws**

A week passed and still Harry had no leads. The list Malfoy had given him included every known death eater, several Order members (himself included), and nearly every living classmate from Hogwarts, to name a few. There was also a handful of international contacts listed, including the Quidditch player, Viktor Krum.

In short, the list was useless. Harry ploughed through it anyway, scratching off anyone he knew would not kidnap a child, anyone currently in Azkaban, and anyone who had been at work at that time (quick checks in Ministry logs and in Diagon Alley confirmed the last). Then he began the laborious task of checking the rest of the list.

By the end of the week, he had narrowed the list down to about one hundred people and had sent several aurors, including Ron and Terry, to meet with them. What disturbed him most as he looked at the artist's rendering of David's memory was that no one so far matched the man in question. He did not rule out the possibility of polyjuice or glamours.

On Friday evening, Malfoy showed up at his office unannounced. He looked paler than usual and clutched a piece of parchment like a lifeline. Harry ushered him to a seat before asking his secretary to bring some tea.

"Malfoy? What happened?" Malfoy wordlessly handed him the parchment, which he opened and read.

Mr Malfoy, I am disappointed in you. I would have expected a former Death Eater to show more discretion, but to rush straight to Potter himself - you must have no pride left. How ashamed your father must be of you as he rots in Azkaban. Do not plan to see your son alive again. Good day.

Harry read the letter again, taking notes as he had before. "Most likely a death eater," he said aloud. "Perhaps a friend of your father; have you spoken with him at all?"

"I'm only allowed one visit per month and I last visited two weeks ago. I've submitted a request, but they won't even look at it until the month has passed."

"I've got contacts in Azkaban who may be able to make an exception. I'll submit a formal request to the Wizengamot as well. How is your wife?"

"None of your business."

"Currently, Malfoy, everything about you is my business. Please answer the question."

"We fight constantly, which is nothing new, and she's stopped taking meals or having sex with me since Christmas. All she wants to do anymore is spend my money, mostly on holidays on which I am not welcome. What is new is that four days ago, she began sleeping in a guest bedroom. She's angry and worried about Scorpius and she blames me entirely. She still refuses to speak with anyone from the Ministry. Happy now?"

"No, actually. Tell me more about Christmas. Was Scorpius home?"

"Yes. We all went to Turkey together, a trip my wife had begged for, but almost from the moment we arrived in Ankara, she disappeared, leaving me to try to explain to Scorpius why she had left, but I didn't know."

"Describe her relationship with Scorpius."

Malfoy shrugged. "Tolerant, I guess. Last fall, she wrote to him every week, but she never showed me the letters. Then over Christmas, she was distant enough that Scorpius chose the remain at Hogwarts for the Easter holiday. I don't know if she wrote to him at all after Christmas, but she did not seem too upset when he did not come home for Easter. She spent the week in Cyprus without me."

"Has she cared about Scorpius in the past?"

"Very much, I thought, until Christmas. Scorpius wrote me in March that he was worried about his mother. He asked if she was well and ..."

"And?"

"He was worried our marriage was falling apart."

"Was it?"

"I don't know, Potter."

"Would she speak with Albus?"

"Who?"

"My son. He asks about Scorpius every night, cries himself to sleep ... He's asked several times now if he can visit you and I wonder if your wife would be more willing to speak with a child than an adult. Also, you may want to mention to her that Ginny's having trouble keeping Scorpius' disappearance out of the Prophet."

"I thought she only wrote about Quidditch."

"She does, normally. This is a special favor for me and Albus - Albus, mostly; she thinks I should hand the case over to one of my aurors and be done with it." Malfoy frowned and Harry pushed on. "I won't, though. They are already overworked enough. Anyway, think about it. Is there anyting else you want to discuss?"

"I guess you don't have any new information."

Harry pulled out a parchment and handed it to Malfoy. "Here are the possibilities so far, after narrowing down your list. Keep it. I won't know until Monday what the aurors find out over the weekend, but I can give you an updated list that afternoon. That's all I have right now."

Malfoy closed his eyes and whispered his son's name. He rifled through his robes for a bit, pulled out an envelope, and handed it to Harry. "This might help; it's correspondance with other former death eater families spanning the last five years. You must make sure nothing in there leaks to the press. It was all given to me in strictest confidence and those who wrote it would be justified in torturing me for sharing it."

"Then why give it to me?"

"I think it can help you find Scorpius and his life is far more important to me than my health, assuming he is still alive."

"Albus swears he is. He said he will know if Scorpius dies, but I suspect that's just wishful thinking born of desperation. Anyway, I will look these over and pass on only the information that can assist the aurors."

"Thank you, Potter." Malfoy set down his teacup, stood, and left.

Harry set the envelope aside to read Monday morning and headed home for a late dinner.

~O~

_24 June 2018_

_Dad doesn't understand, but I can't explain without telling him about the coins. I told him to tell your dad you're still alive and asked again if I can go to your house. He said he would talk to your dad and let me know. I don't know what else to write about, but I promised you I would write every day and I will._

_My life is still boring. Lily turned James' hair purple in a burst of accidental magic and mum couldn't get it to turn back. Rosie and Hugo came over for the day and Rosie asked about you. She still doesn't like you, but she asked for my sake I think. That's all that happened really. Oh, dad said he spoke with your dad today and he expects to see him again Monday._

_Stay strong for me, Scorpius._

_Your best friend, Albus_

_

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to Miyako Suou for reviewing. __I'm never sure if a lack of reviews is good or bad, but like most authors, I love both praise and constructive criticism.  
_


	5. More Missing Children

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 5: More Missing Children**

Harry stumbled into the Auror Department on Monday morning. "Tired, Mr Potter?" his secretary asked with a smile.

He returned her smile weakly. "Exhausted. Albus kept waking from nightmares, then James would not stop taunting him until Ginny threatened not to send him to the muggle summer camp he likes. Lily sulked in her room, feeling neglected, and both she and Albus are refusing to eat. Ginny took James to the camp this morning and I dumped Albus and Lily on Teddy for today, then skipped breakfast in favor of escaping."

"Would you like some tea? I'm steeping a pot of Irish Breakfast now."

Harry nodded. "Thank you. I do not want any interruptions this morning except emergencies and if Draco Malfoy comes by, set up an appointment for after lunch."

She handed him a cup as she answered, "Yes, sir," and Harry retreated to his office.

His door locked, Harry sat and opened the envelope that Malfoy had given him on Friday. Inside were letters from seven distinct families. He read the Notts' letters first and stared blankly when he reached the end. He knew Pansy Parkinson had married Theodore Nott and he had heard they had children. He had not known Pansy's second pregnancy had resulted in twins or that one twin had been kidnapped three years previously, at the age of eleven. The boy had never had a chance to attend Hogwarts. According to the letter, Pansy had quietly put word about that he drowned on their summer holiday.

She had finished one letter with a plea:

_Tell no one about Andrew, Draco. The letters we received were so very threatening and we fear for the rest of our children. They described terrible blood magic and dark arts known, to my knowledge, only to Death Eaters. Please, burn this letter and never repeat its contents to anyone. Love, Pansy._

Harry set the Nott letters aside and picked up those written by Millicent McLaggen, nee Bulstrode. They were much the same as Pansy's, except they described a twelve year old girl named Catherine, who had disappeared over Easter holiday the previous year. Millicent referenced Pansy's son indirectly and, like Pansy, hinted at a Death Eater connection and begged for secrecy, especially from her husband, who knew nothing about the correspondence. She did not say how she had covered the girl's disappearance, but Harry would find out.

The other five families' letters were much the same. All spoke of missing children, each with at least one parent from Slytherin. Though only Millicent and Pansy seemed to know about each other, the descriptions of the kidnappers' letters were remarkably consistent. All of the families had covered their children's disappearance because they feared for the safety of their other children.

As he went over his notes, Harry realized that all of the missing children had grandparents who were confirmed death eaters, all had at least one parent from Slytherin, and about half had a confirmed death eater parent. All of the children were between the ages of ten and sixteen when kidnapped, but of those who had attended Hogwarts, not all were in Slytherin themselves. One girl, Augusta Flint, had been a Hufflepuff and Catherine McLaggen and a boy, Matthew Goldstein, had been in Ravenclaw. Three children had never made it to Hogwarts to be sorted.

Harry wrote a summary sheet with their names, their parents' names, and what he knew of their ages, Hogwarts houses, and the explanations of their disappearance. He did not include Scorpius Malfoy on that list, but he did list similarities between him and other missing children in his notes. A little after noon, he summoned Terry to his office.

"I've nearly completed the report," Terry said. "I just need to confirm something with Parvati."

"Something else has come up." Harry handed him the list. "Find out everything you can about the children on this list, especially their last known whereabouts. If they are dead, I want confirmation. Do not contact the parents yet."

Terry took the parchment. "Why?"

"I believe Scorpius is not the only child who was kidnapped. There may be more besides these as well. I want a preliminary report by Wednesday noon."

"Yes, sir. Will that be all?"

"For now. Thank you." Harry watched him go, then stood and left for lunch.

Harry had only just sat down at a fish-and-chips place he liked when two women he did not immediately recognize joined him. The shorter one leaned toward him and hissed, "Draco had better be right about you, Potter."

"Who-"

"Pansy," the shorter woman said, "and she's Millicent."

Millicent spoke next. "Draco gave you the letters."

"Yes. I've shown them to no one else." A bit more loudly, he asked, "Would you care for lunch?"

"No, thank you," Pansy said. "We'll be watching, Potter."

"I could use your help-" he started, but Millicent cut him off.

"We will consider it." Both women stood and left.

After lunch, Harry compiled the reports from the other aurors regarding Scorpius' disappearance. Three other students had been located who had seen Scorpius at Hogsmeade Station. Two had ridden in the carriage with him and the third had seen Scorpius at the station looking for Albus. None had seen the unknown man.

An attempt had been made to modify Scorpius' trace spell to notify the aurors the moment magic was used near him. Whether the modification would work if he had no wand remained to be seen. Harry was fairly certain that Scorpius would be wandless.

The thing Harry found most worrying was that none of the parents of missing children had been blackmailed or asked for ransoms. If the kidnappers did not seek monetary gain, then what did they want? Only two possibilities came to mind: slaves, most likely sex slaves, or lab rats for dark arts spells. He did not know which would be worse and fervently hoped it was not a combination of the two.

Around three o'clock, Malfoy stopped in. Harry mentioned the meeting at lunchtime and Malfoy shrugged, saying Pansy and Millicent had taken his betrayal much better than his wife had. "Do you have more news?"

"Not much, but we are fairly certain we are dealing with rogue death eaters. How is your wife?"

"Angry. She's requested a divorce."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "On what grounds?"

"Dissatisfaction and homesickness for Belgium. She plans to move back there within the next few weeks whether or not I agree."

"I wish to have her questioned. I'd rather not bring her in by force."

"You may have to. She won't come willingly, but I won't impede you. I will instruct my house elves to let you through the gates whenever you arrive."

"Thank you. Could you persuade Pansy, Millicent, and the others to meet with me? The more information I have, the more quickly I can find them."

"You believe they are still alive, then."

"I don't know. It would help if I knew why they were taken in the first place."

~O~

_27 June 2018_

_My dad met with yours again today. He wants to meet your mum sometime soon, too. He thinks death eaters took you, but he doesn't understand why. I just hope they aren't torturing you. If they do, I will never forgive myself._

_I finally have a reprieve of sorts from James. He started his muggle football camp today so I only have to see him at night now. I hope playing football all day will tire him out too much to pester me. He'll demand that I sign up too for the first few days, but that will end soon enough._

_Lily and I celebrated James being gone by building a big tower with our Legos in the middle of James' bedroom. Teddy was watching us and he doesn't know we aren't supposed to play in James' room when he isn't here. We destroyed our tower the muggle way and sent Legos flying all over the room. It will take James days to collect them all since he can't use magic at home and I can claim I was just trying to keep Lily happy._

_I wish you were here. I miss you._

_Your bored best friend, Albus_

_

* * *

Author's Note: Obviously this is slightly AU. It was written before JK Rowling revealed Scorpius' mother's identity.__  
_


	6. Rights of the Child

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rights of the Child**

Harry spent Tuesday going over reports of other cases and, where necessary, writing information sheets on all witches and wizards up for trial for the Wizengamot. He also included a note reminding them of his inquiry regarding Lucius Malfoy and asking that his request be extended to include several other incarcerated death eaters.

By Wednesday, he had received no response from them, but Cho Chang walked into his office with a message from Hermione. He regarded her with surprise. "Are you in Magical Law Enforcement now, Cho? Last I'd heard, you were at St Mungo's."

"I'm still there. My primary duty now is to counsel children. Hermione asked to meet with me this morning about child rights laws. She mentioned a suspected kidnapping and I demanded to be involved. Why has there been nothing in the Prophet?"

"They have agreed not to publish on the grounds that such a story would endanger the welfare of the child in question. What did Hermione have to say?"

"First, she wants to meet with you immediately after lunch. Second, she wants me involved."

"Fine on the first, maybe on the second."

"Harry-"

Harry looked at Cho levelly. "I am trying to include as few people as possible. Several of my staff are trained in crisis intervention, especially involving children. As far as I can tell, I don't need anyone from St Mungo's right now."

"You will, though, if you find the child alive. Harry, you are incredibly naive if you believe that child has not been tortured and raped. That's my specialty. After such abuse, the child will not trust anyone, perhaps not even its parents, and its magic will be uncontrollable, never mind the physical scars. It will need treatment and you will need St Mungo's. Please make this easier for yourself and the child and include me now."

"I will consider it. You may join us for the meeting this afternoon."

"Thank you, Harry. I'm off to tell Hermione." Harry watched her leave and when the door closed, he had a sudden, horrible vision of Scorpius beaten, crucioed, and raped and Malfoy wreaking havoc in response. He shook his head to clear it and took out the list of questions he had sent to Hermione.

After lunch, they met in a small, bare room near Hermione's office. Hermione summoned some tea, then poured cups for each of them as Harry summarized what they knew. Cho spoke first when he was finished. "You believe there are many children?"

"That is what my source suspects and the proof is pretty convincing."

"Why have we heard nothing about this before?" Hermione demanded.

"I don't know really. According to my source, a number of the children are from death eater families who may still fear persecution."

"But the Ministry's changed-" Hermione started.

"I know, but they don't. I bounced some of these ideas off Malfoy and he agrees. The Ministry may be unprejudiced on the surface, but when Malfoy goes to Diagon Alley, or when his son attended Hogwarts, people avoid them. When he does something even remotely questionable, even accidentally, he is slandered in the Daily Prophet. Malfoy is not the only one; I've asked Ginny to check the Prophet's archives for several other names. Malfoy does not trust us and would likely not have come to us had Albus not forced his hand. The other children had no advocate to demand justice."

"That's horrible," Cho whispered. "How long have these children been missing?"

"It varies, but up to five years. I have no idea why they were taken, as I said, so I can't begin to guess whether they are still alive."

"Were there girls as well as boys?"

"Yes, ages ranging from ten to fifteen or twenty, assuming they are still alive."

"The girls would be turned into sex slaves," Cho said, "and maybe the same for the boys."

"Or target practice," Harry added. "Not for money though; no ransom has been asked, and Malfoy at least is loaded. When is the last time someone was tried for harming a child?"

"Ten years ago," Hermione said. "A Mr Marius Taylor was charged with repeatedly beating and cursing his son. The boy was sent to live with his uncle."

Cho said, "It's uncommon to catch wizarding child predators. Those who abuse their own children tend to hide the marks better than any muggle could and those without children tend to target muggles. Most also resort to memory charms when they suspect they may be caught. We still have no good system in place to track or report them."

"You don't have any other leads?" Hermione asked quietly, after a long silence. "Nothing else the children have in common?"

"Nothing, but thanks to Cho, I will be having nightmares about my own children for the next week."

Cho smiled weakly. "I have to get back to St Mungo's, but call me anytime and I'll rush over."

"Thank you, Cho." Harry watched her leave and dropped his face into his hands. "I don't know what to do, Hermione."

~O~

_2 July 2018_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_How are you? I'm okay, I guess, but I miss you terribly. Dad has not told me anything new since last week, but after work, he was more affectionate toward my siblings and me than usual, praising us and telling us how much he loves us. It was weird and James finally fled the house to visit one of his muggle friends. I think his friend might be a girl._

_I still haven't gotten to visit your parents, but dad wants to take me over to your house by next week. This weekend, mum's taking us to see the Harpies play the Cannons. She is hoping it will take my mind off you, but I promise Sunday night, I will write all about it for you._

_Lily and I spent most of the day flying and she asked me if I plan to try out for the Slytherin team next year. I said only if you are there with me; she has no idea how bad I am since I rarely fly at home. I don't even want to go back to Hogwarts if you aren't with me, so please come home soon. I love you, Scorpius._

_Your best friend, Albus_

_

* * *

Author's Note: For those of you wondering about the title, it will be explained later.__  
_


	7. News from Malfoy's Family

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 7: News from Malfoy's Family**

Harry was smiling as he greeted his secretary on Monday morning. "How was the match?" she asked.

"Wonderful. The Harpies won and invited Ginny to their victory party. The children enjoyed it and Ginny was up all night last night visiting with her old teammates."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She returned his smile as she shuffled the papers on her desk. Then she handed an envelope to Harry. "Mr Malfoy was here when I arrived and gave me this. He has been trying to reach you all weekend."

Harry took the envelope. "Thank you." He opened it and read,

_Potter,  
We need to talk. I visited my parents on Saturday and returned home to find my wife gone and divorce papers on the drawing room table. Her note said she's returned to Belgium. Also, Father had some insights regarding my son.  
Malfoy_

Harry looked up at his secretary. "I have to go. When Parvati arrives, ask her to meet me at Malfoy Manor."

"Yes, Sir."

Harry entered his office long enough to collect his file on Scorpius, then headed to the Ministry's atrium. Twenty minutes later, he was standing in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, brushing ash from his robes.

Malfoy motioned him to a seat and offered him a glass of wine. "Remember this room, Potter?"

Harry looked around slowly. "Is this where Bellatrix tortured Hermione?"

"Yes. Through that door is the corridor to the cellar. I never go there anymore except to check the wine racks. Too many bad memories."

Harry knew nothing about wine, but asked anyway, "What kind is this?"

"One of my favorites, dandelion, though my father used to make an excellent dry cherry as well."

"Your father made wine?"

"As do I. My grandfather did get one strain of grapes to grow here, but when the crop fails, I import them from France. Dandelions and several kinds of berries grow in abundance though." Malfoy sipped his wine again, clearly savoring the taste, then set the glass aside. "You are not here to discuss wine, though. On to business." Malfoy picked up several papers from the table beside him. "The divorce papers," he said.

Harry took them and gave them a cursory glance. "I've asked Parvati Patil to join us here. Divorce is her area of expertise, not mine. She should arrive shortly. In the meantime, was anything amiss when you arrived home on Saturday? Items missing or damaged?"

"I spent most of yesterday checking the house and resetting the wards. I've only done about half of it, though. I have not checked the grounds or Scorpius' rooms. The only things missing were of no consequence, vases and the like, but one of my house elves reported finding two of my father's peacocks dead after she left. It said they had been killed, but refused to implicate her."

"None the less, Parvati will probably want to see the birds. Do you know how to contact your wife's family in Belgium?"

"Yes, and so does the Ministry. She wrote the address on the divorce papers."

"Good. We will need to follow up with her. How was your visit with your parents?"

Malfoy gave Harry a weary look. "It was Azkaban. That place is dreary enough to depress a Hufflepuff."

"You mentioned in your note that your father had some ideas about Scorpius."

Malfoy nodded. "He said around the time the Dark Lord vanished the first time, there had been talk of starting a training camp for the children of Death Eaters, a military camp. When the Dark Lord returned, that idea resurfaced and the first steps were taken to create such a camp. I, Greg Goyle, Vince Crabbe, and Theo Nott all would have gone there directly after finishing Hogwarts, as would many others, if you had not killed the Dark Lord first. Father believes someone may be trying to build the camp anyway, gathering recruits two or three at a time."

"Wouldn't the children be detected when they do magic, though? Wouldn't one of them have gotten a message home somehow?"

"No, Potter. Their wands would have been taken and the place would be heavily warded, both to keep aurors out and to keep recruits in. Besides, potions, spells, brainwashing, and psychological torture could all have been used to ensure compliance."

"That's sick."

"No sicker than muggles, if the reports of child soldiers in central Africa are to be believed."

"True. Does your father have any idea where this camp would be?"

"No, but Theo's father and Macnair were both involved in planning it. Macnair's insane now and Theo's father's fled the country, so I don't know how much help they will be."

"Could you ask Theo to contact his father? I think his son was taken by the same people who took Scorpius."

"I can ask."

A moment later, Parvati stepped through the floo. Harry set down his now empty wine glass and stood. "I will leave you two to go over those papers. Draco, if you can think of anything else of use, let me know." Harry made a mental note to ask Parvati later to contact the Belgian Ministry of Magic to learn whether Scorpius had been kidnapped by his mother. He doubted it, but the possibility seemed at least as likely as a death eater boot camp.

~O~

_7 July 2018_

_Dad told me today your mum left. I'm sorry, Scorpius. That's got to be hard, or it will be, once you get home. You will come home, understand? I can't imagine my life without you anymore. Last night, I kept wishing I could roll over in the inn's bed and see you writing in your journal by wandlight. After I closed my journal, James made some cruel comment about you, but mum punished him for it. I'm glad I'm in my own room again tonight, though. It's a lot easier to write when I don't have to worry about him looking over my shoulder._

_I miss you, Scorpius. Please hurry home._

_Your best friend, Albus_

_

* * *

Author's Note: For those of you wondering about the title, it will be explained later.__  
_


	8. Brothers' Fight

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Brothers' Fight**

Harry set down the latest letter from the Belgian Ministry of Magic and rubbed his face in frustration. For reasons he could not understand, the Belgians continued to refuse to assist in his investigation. He briefly considered sending aurors to Brussels without proper authorization, but was fairly certain the Minister would never forgive him for such a transgression.

When Ron stopped by and offered to take him out to lunch, he went willingly, glad to escape his office for a while. Over a meal of fish and chips along the Thames, Ron asked, "Is it about Malfoy again?"

"Yeah. I haven't mentioned this to him, but his wife's disappearance just seems too convenient for me. I'm sure she's hiding Scorpius in Belgium. I just don't know how to prove it."

"Any help from the Belgians?"

"Of course not. They are of the opinion that government has no place in family disputes, even where missing children are concerned."

"So what about the other disappeared kids?"

Harry shrugged. "All I have to go on are Malfoy's letter and some threats from Pansy and Millicent, both of whom refuse to talk to me. What if there aren't really any other children?"

Ron shook his head. "No one would lie about that, mate, not even Slytherins."

"What makes you say that?"

"In the wizarding world, children are valued above all else. Especially in pureblood families, everything is done to protect one's child. The Malfoys are proof of that, whatever else they're worth, which isn't much."

"So it's best to assume there are missing children. Nearly all of those children have death certificates and half have grave sites. To the best of the Ministry's knowledge, they really are dead. I just don't understand what would motivate someone to kidnap a child and not demand a ransom."

"Sorry to say it, mate, but I agree with Cho on this one. They've probably been sold into slavery, most likely in some third world country somewhere."

"You don't think Lucius Malfoy's theory has any merit, then."

Ron barked out a laugh. "Lucius Malfoy is insane, Harry. Of course I find the idea of a death eater military camp ridiculous. Where would such a thing be kept? Why would no one have noticed it by now?"

"I agree it doesn't make much sense, but I want to follow every lead I have. It's been a month now and my son is driving me crazy. I got a message from Malfoy this morning asking me to visit Malfoy Manor sometime today. He wants me to bring Albus."

"You won't go, I assume."

Harry paused to eat a chip, then said, "Yes, I will. Albus has been asking to visit the place since Scorpius disappeared and I want to take a look around. Would you care to join me?"

"I'm not letting you go alone, am I? I'll be at my desk until late finishing that bloody embezzlement case. I will be so glad when that's over."

"I know the feeling."

The two finished their lunches and walked back to the Ministry entrance in companionable silence. At Ron's desk, Harry said, "I'll come find you about four o'clock, then we can go together to pick up Albus."

At four o'clock, Harry assigned the last new case to Terry, sent him a memo, and stood to leave. As he left his office, he told his secretary, "Take the rest of the day off. There's nothing else pressing to do today." She gave him a grateful smile.

Next, he stopped at Ron's desk and found him waving a spider about with his wand. "What on earth are you doing and how is it productive?" Harry asked.

"What? Er, Hermione's always saying I should confront my fears, you know?"

"Ah. And torturing a spider serves this purpose?"

"Yeah, you know how much those buggers terrify me."

"Right. Let's go. I'd hate to keep Malfoy waiting and all that." Ron reluctantly freed the spider, making a bitter comment as he did so that likened Malfoy to a bug. Harry ignored it.

At Harry's house, a haggard Teddy Lupin greeted them at the door. "James' camp was cancelled today due to rain and he and Albus have been at each other's throats all day. I have no idea what to do with them."

"Have Rose and Hugo behaved?" Ron asked.

"Hugo and Lily have been hiding in Lily's room. They even insisted on eating lunch there. Rose started out with them, but joined the fight about lunchtime."

"Thank you, Teddy." Harry entered the house and immediately shouted, "James! Albus! In here, now!"

The boys raced into the room and Albus immediately threw himself into his father's arms. "I hate James," he cried between sobs. Both boys were covered in bruises.

"What happened, Albus?" Harry asked gently.

"James won't shut up about Scorpius. He said I'm pathetic because my only friend is a death eater."

"So you hit him." Albus nodded. "James, what happened?"

"I asked Albus, very politely, to play a game with me, but all he wanted to do was write in his stupid diary. Did you know everything he writes in it he addresses to the bloody Malfoy prat?"

"Language, James. How do you know what Albus writes in his journal?"

"I can see when he's writing in it. The weird thing is when I open it, all the pages are blank. So I told him about Mum and how a Malfoy was responsible for that."

"I never look in your journal," Albus cried.

"I'm not stupid enough to keep one."

Albus pushed abruptly away from Harry and launched himself onto James. Between punches, he cried, "I'm not stupid, and neither is Scorpius!"

Harry raised his wand and shouted, "Boys!" They both froze. Teddy grabbed Albus, Ron grabbed James, and Harry erected a shield between the two groups.

From the door, Rose said quietly, "It's James' fault. He started the fight. Albus tried to ignore him, but then he stole Albus' journal and kept taunting him. Albus just finally fought back. Please don't punish him."

Harry glared at both boys. "James, you will clean the entire kitchen by tonight. If it is not done, including the oven, then you will miss your camp for a week. Understood?"

"What about Albus?"

"Understood?"

"Yes, Dad." James turned from his father to Albus and spat, "Bloody daddy's boy."

"James!" Harry snapped. "The bathroom as well." James glared at the wall. "Albus, come with me. We're going for a walk."

The moment they cleared the wards, Harry took Albus' hand, nodded to Ron, and apparated both of them to a massive iron gate in Wiltshire. Albus gripped Harry's hand more tightly and looked around, frowning. "Dad? Where are we?"

"Malfoy Manor." Harry turned to the gates. "We are here to see Draco Malfoy."

"Bad idea, mate," Ron mumbled quietly.

The vines on the gate moved aside and the gate swung inward. Harry led the group inside. "It's beautiful," Albus whispered as he took in the gardens and mansion.

Ron said in annoyance, "They still have the bloody white peacocks, I see."

Albus answered insistently, "I think they're pretty. Scorpius drew a picture of them in the Christmas card he gave me."

Harry ignored their bickering and sighed in relief when they reached the front door. A nondescript house elf wearing a pillowcase emblazoned with the Malfoy crest greeted them. "Mister Harry Potter, sir," it squealed. "Master told us Harry Potter would be coming. Master said Mitzy should give Harry Potter this letter and offer Harry Potter some tea."

Harry took the proffered letter and opened it.

_Potter,  
I've gone to visit Pansy. She said it's a family emergency, but that what she has to tell me may interest you as well. Bring your boy at this time tomorrow and I will speak with you. Ask him to bring any gifts that Scorpius has given him and assure him that I have no intention of taking them away from him. Please accept my regrets for missing what was sure to be a pleasant evening.  
Draco Malfoy_

Ron snorted the moment Harry finished reading. "Pleasant? Nothing about either Malfoy's company or his home is even remotely pleasant."

"Ron, please," Harry started, but Albus cut him off.

"Scorpius just gave me my journal for Christmas and the card I told you about. That's all."

Harry looked down at him. "He didn't give you a birthday gift?"

"Candy, but we ate it all. He said he'd find me something better over the summer. Why does Mr Malfoy want to see my journal?"

"I don't know, Albus. I guess we will find out tomorrow."

Harry thanked the house elf and the trio left quietly. They arrived at Harry's house to find James busily scrubbing the kitchen counter and Ron's children playing quietly with Lily. Dinner was subdued that night, for which Harry felt relieved.

~O~

_18 July 2018_

_I don't understand, Scorpius. I think your dad knows you gave me the journal and I know he will ask me about it tomorrow. What do you want me to say? James got in trouble for once for taunting me, but only because Rose stood up for me. I hate him, Scorpius. I hate my own brother. This summer has made him even worse than before, and Uncle Ron is angrier too. I'm scared, I don't want my family fighting like this, but I don't know what to do._

_I keep the coin with me always, just waiting, but you never answer. James has not discovered it yet, but my worst fear is that he will steal it from me. Please contact me somehow, even by muggle telephone. Dad's in the muggle directory. Please, I need to know you're okay._

_Love, Albus_

* * *

_Author's Note: For those of you wondering about the title, it will be explained in the next chapter.__  
_


	9. The Journals

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Journals**

Shortly after four o'clock the next day, Harry and Albus apparated to Malfoy Manor. Ron had planned to attend as well until Hermione ordered him home to tend to a sick Rose. The manor gates opened readily and Malfoy himself greeted Harry at the door.

"Draco," Harry said neutrally, "you have met my son, Albus."

Malfoy nodded shortly. "Please come in. We will take tea in the drawing room."

Harry watched as Albus took in his surroundings, from the paintings on the walls to the ornate decorations. "It's so big," he said at last. "Big and dark, just like Scorpius said."

Harry gave a cursory glance around. "It looks the same as it did in the war. Have you changed anything, Draco?"

Malfoy stiffened. "This is still my father's home, Potter. I have only made changes as restorations became necessary. The chandelier you destroyed, for example."

Harry suppressed the memory of the house elf Dobby destroying the chandelier. "But your father will never come home to it. He's sentenced for life."

"No thanks to you, Potter." They entered the same room in which Hermione had been tortured. It had been redone and looked much friendlier than Harry remembered, though the atmosphere could have been due to the absence of Malfoy's father and late aunt, Bellatrix LeStrange. When everyone had been served, Malfoy asked, "Why is my mother in Azkaban, Potter? Her crimes were no worse than your mother-in-law's."

Harry gaped. "Molly never tortured anyone, never hurt anyone, never did anything wrong."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Killing my aunt isn't wrong then?"

"She was a death eater. She tortured people for pleasure. She was evil."

"You named your child after Severus Snape. How is my aunt evil when she did neither more nor less than he?" Albus straightened at the mention of his namesake.

"Snape helped me in the war. It was partly because of him that I was able to defeat Voldemort."

Malfoy shot to his feet. "My mother saved your life, Potter, and for what? To rot in Azkaban? Is her sacrifice worth nothing to you? You're a bloody selfish bastard."

Harry forced himself to breathe slowly. "Draco, I vouched for your mother at her trial. I fought against her sentencing and when the Wizengamot insisted, I requested a short sentence. You were there. You know this. Your mother thanked me before the aurors led her away."

Malfoy glared for over a minute before sitting again and taking another sip of tea. He closed his eyes and for a moment, Harry thought, he looked completely defeated. "Two months ago, my mother was considered for release, as she is every five years. She has been a model prisoner, has done everything they require of her without complaint. There was no reason at all for them to deny her release, except that no one cared except me, and I'm nothing but a bloody former Death Eater."

Harry blinked and said quietly, "I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't know your mother was eligible for release. I'll look into it tomorrow."

"I thought you were in charge of the aurors."

"I am, but Azkaban is a separate division. Draco, I have no direct jurisdiction, but I do have access to the files. I may be able to appeal to the Wizengamot to reconsider. That's the best I can do right now. You asked me to bring Albus."

Draco regarded Albus silently as he finished his cup and poured another. "Yes. I did." He spoke slowly, thoughtfully. After a moment, he stood and walked to his desk, where he picked up a book. "Two days ago, I opened Scorpius' school trunk. I don't know why I did not do so earlier, but when I did, I found this. I gave it to him during our stay in Turkey. Do you recognize it?"

Albus nodded. "It's Scorpius' journal. Why?"

Malfoy looked directly at Albus. "It is one of two. Do you have the other?"

Albus opened his knapsack and lifted out his own journal. "He gave it to me the first day back to school in January. I write in it every day."

"You write to him?"

"Yes, of course. But he doesn't write back anymore."

"Write back?" Harry asked, looking between them. "What are you talking about?"

Malfoy returned to his seat and set the journal on the table in front of Harry. "They are called Kitab Atif Samar. It's Arabic, means something like paired journals. We learned of them in a small Turkish village we visited and Scorpius begged me to buy him a pair. I asked around about them and finally relented. I never thought your son would receive the other."

Albus hugged his own to his chest, as if afraid someone would take it away. Harry said, "Tell me everything you know about these journals."

Malfoy shrugged. "They are designed so that when someone writes in one, every mark they make is transferred to the other, so that the users can communicate anytime and anywhere. They have been used mostly in matchmaking, to determine whether two individuals are suited for marriage. They are designed so that you only notice them if you have someone in mind to give them to and if that person has the potential to be your lifelong lover."

"Like soul mates."

"No. They are keyed to potential only. To share journals does not guarantee marriage, but every pair that has married has been both faithful and happy until death, so they say. Those who do not marry always remain close friends." Malfoy looked at Albus again and shook his head. "I had thought he would give it to a girl. I did not think giving it to a boy was possible."

Albus took out his Christmas card and read it aloud, his voice shaky.

_My dearest Albus,  
I saw this in Turkey and just knew I had to give it to you, but convincing Father to buy it for me took ages. He thinks I fancy a girl in our class and wanted it for her, but honestly, I can't imagine any girl I could trust with it. I will explain more about it later.  
Love, Scorpius PS. You asked about my family's peacocks, so I drew them for you. Don't you dare laugh or I'll never draw you anything else._

When Albus had finished, his voice cracking and his eyes watery, Harry turned back to Malfoy. Malfoy's face was buried in his hands and he shook silently. "Draco? Are you okay?"

Malfoy did not lift his head. "The day after we got back from Turkey, Scorpius sat on the porch out back, heedless of the snow, and practiced drawing the peacocks. He was upset that their feathers looked so ragged and dirty, but he drew them anyway. He wouldn't tell me why he was so keen to draw them, why he cared what they looked like, though I asked several times. I miss him so much."

"So do I," Albus said quietly. "I'm sure he misses us too." Several moments of silence passed before anyone spoke again. Albus asked, "Mr Malfoy, did you find a one quid coin with a Welsh dragon on one side in Scorpius' trunk?"

"No, why?"

Albus shook his head. "Just curious."

Malfoy, Harry assumed, was not curious. He did not inquire further. Instead, he started telling Harry about his visit with the Nott family. At last, he got to the point. "Theo's spoken to his father. He still recalls the location of the training camp, but Macnair is the secret keeper, not him, and Macnair can never mention it. He said he could lead you to it, but only if you grant him complete immunity."

Harry rubbed his scar in frustration. "I can't. Only the Minister can make that decision. I'll submit a request, though, and see what happens. Did he say what it's near?"

"Not that Theo mentioned. The only reason he even said that much was that Pansy invoked their missing son."

"Did anyone else know about the camp?"

"Not that they mentioned. The Dark Lord would have, but I don't know who he would have told. The Carrows, maybe, but I don't know what happened to them."

"I'll continue my inquiries. Meanwhile, we are looking for any news that someone has tried to smuggle children out of the country. Nothing magic-related has turned up so far, but a couple muggle cases, including a drug-smuggling operation, may be connected."

"You think my son is a drug mule?"

"I don't know what to think, Malfoy. None of this makes sense and everyone has a different theory. Drug mule, prostitute, child soldier, slave, ransom, blackmail ... I have no idea. All I do know is that Albus swears he's still alive, which means there's still a chance we'll find him."

Malfoy gazed steadily at Harry, but his eyes watered and his cheeks glistened with silent tears. "Please bring him home, Potter."

"I plan to." Harry realized he had nothing more to say, so he said, "We should go before Ginny starts to worry. Will you be okay?"

Malfoy nodded. "I'm scared."

"I know. I'll tell you the moment I know anything."

~O~

_19 July 2018_

_Scorpius,_

_I went to your house again today. It's a bloody huge mansion and I'd get lost in five minutes. It felt weird without you there, like I was trespassing. Your dad was there this time. He asked about my journal and showed me yours. He told me about them too, but he seemed okay with you giving me one._

_Your dad was crying. I've never seen any grown man cry and I felt like an intruder, like I should look away or leave or something. He was crying about you and your gran. Did you know your gran should have been released from Azkaban this year? Dad will get her out, then you can come home to her, too._

_I won't tell you all the things Dad thinks might have happened to you. They're too awful to think about._

_I miss you and love you so much._

_Albus_

* * *

_Author's Note: Please review. I never know if receiving so little feedback means the story is really good or really bad.__ Also, it's my birthday today.  
_


	10. Harry's Birthday

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Harry's Birthday**

The rest of the month flew by in the hot, humid haze of London in July. On his birthday, Harry took the day off work, piled his family into the car, and headed to a nearby park to enjoy the weather. Around lunchtime, Ron and Hermione joined them with their own children and enough food to feed a small army.

Hermione laughed as she watched James lead most of the children in a game of muggle football. "I'm sure James will make the House team before long," she said.

"I agree," Ginny answered. "Too bad Albus doesn't take after him." She cast an annoyed glance at her middle child, who was leaning against a nearby tree and writing in his journal.

"Does Albus ever do anything besides write?" Ron asked.

"Sometimes," Ginny answered. "He'll jabber your ear off about Malfoy's kid and occasionally he even eats and sleeps."

"Be nice, Ginny," Harry said as he gave his younger son a fond look. "Albus is bright and much more empathetic and self-aware than James will ever be. Sports aren't everything."

Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder. "I guess I'll just have to be thankful my boys won't ever have to play against each other in Quidditch. Why couldn't Albus have been in Gryffindor?"

"The Sorting Hat knows what it's doing," Hermione said. "Besides, Albus likes Slytherin and he's doing well there."

"Right," Ron said, "he's doing so well, his only friend is a Malfoy."

"He'll be fine," Hermione said again. "Look, Hugo just scored a goal."

The rest of the afternoon passed pleasantly, except for a minor mishap in which James kicked the ball and it just happened to hit Albus, sending his journal, quill, and inkwell flying. Only a quick spell by Hermione kept the ink from soaking the journal. Albus glared darkly at his brother, gathered his things, and resumed writing.

Ginny watched him worriedly. "Albus keeps all of his feelings too deeply hidden. He doesn't socialize unless he has to, he only plays with Lily, and he never tells me what's wrong."

"Then stop condemning Scorpius," Hermione said. "Demonizing his best friend will just drive him away from you. Instead, ask him what he sees in Scorpius. Invite him to tell you what they did together, and what they plan to do."

"Good luck with that," Ron told his sister. He turned to Harry. "So, how's your appeal going?"

"I'm not having any luck with Nott, but the Wizengamot has agreed to reconsider Narcissa's case a month from now."

"What about Nott and Narcissa?" Ginny asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy was considered and rejected for release, but her file gives no clear justification for the rejection, so I challenged it."

"Why?"

"Ginny, she saved my life and her son and grandson need her. She shouldn't be in Azkaban."

Ginny shook her head. "You don't need to spend the rest of your life saving people, Harry."

Ron asked in an attempt to change the subject, "Have you spoken with Terry about Nott?"

"Yeah, he thinks if we meet on the Continent somewhere, we may be able to get information from him. He's hoping for regional details, nearby landmarks, that sort of thing."

"I can't believe Terry buys into that military camp nonsense. We'd have seen evidence before now."

"I don't know, Ron. I think we're missing something still."

Hermione lay back on the picnic blanket and gazed up at the clouds. "I've been speaking with Cho. She said whatever's happened, she's absolutely sure Scorpius has been abused. She said he will be very fortunate if the only abuse he's received is physical. I agree with her, Harry."

Harry glanced over toward Albus and noticed he was watching Hermione very intently, his quill poised motionless over his journal. He said carefully, "I've asked Cho to be prepared for the worst. I just don't know what to expect."

It was late evening by the time the two families headed to their respective homes. Harry hugged and kissed each of his children as he sent them to bed. James scrubbed his forehead roughly and cried, "Dad, I'm too old for that!" Albus hugged him back and clung silently until Harry gently disengaged himself. Lily giggled and begged him to tuck her in and tell her a story. Worried about Albus, he invited his younger son to join them and told a story about a prank he and Ron had played on Scorpius' father. Both children giggled, but Albus cuddled tensely against Harry the entire time.

~O~

_31 July 2018_

_Like I wrote earlier, it's Dad's birthday and I spent the day watching Rose and the other kids play football. I've just climbed into bed and Dad's watching me from the door. I know he's worried. He invited me to Lily's room earlier to tell me a story about your dad when they were in school together. It was funny, but I kept thinking about you and he held me through the whole story, then walked me back to my room._

_I know I'm not happy anymore really. Rose and Lily both try to cheer me up and James picks on me more than usual, but I just don't care anymore. All I care about is you, Scorpius. All I want is for you to come home. I love you._

_Dad says it's time to go to sleep now. Goodnight, Scorpius. I hope you sleep well tonight._

_Albus_

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. They were very encouraging and are the reason I'm updating so quickly. I think I've managed to respond to all of the signed reviews. To the anonymous __reviewer worried about who Scorpius will marry, if anyone, this story only covers about six months, so I'll leave the future, such as it is, to your imagination.  
_


	11. Scorpius is Dead

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Scorpius is Dead**

Harry awoke abruptly to the sound of his bedroom door slamming open. In one movement, he grabbed his wand, spun toward the door, and demanded, "Who's there?"

Ginny mumbled something groggily beside him and his other hand gently stroked her hair. "Dad, it's me," a frightened voice said from the door. "Something's wrong."

"Albus?" Harry accioed his glasses as Ginny sat up. "What's wrong?"

Albus shook his head. He climbed up onto his parents' bed and handed his father the coin that he had never let anyone touch before. Ginny frowned. "It's muggle money, isn't it?"

Albus nodded. "Read it."

Harry complied. "Elizabeth the Second, D G Reg F D 2005," he read gamely.

"No, read the edge."

Harry's eyes followed his son's pointing finger. "It says, 'Scorpius is dead.' Albus, what is this?"

Ginny took the coin. "I bet it uses a protean charm, but that's really advanced magic. Where did you get this?"

Albus nodded again. "We - Scorpius and I - bribed a couple Ravenclaws to help us make them. There's only two and he has the other one."

"And someone's found it," Ginny finished.

Albus shook his head. "It doesn't work that way. It's ... only Scorpius and I can use them, no one else. Only Scorpius could have written this. I tried to respond a few times, but that message keeps appearing."

"Is it possible Scorpius is dead?"

"No. I'd know. He's alive."

"Albus," Ginny said gently as she stroked her son's hair. "I know how badly you want him to be alive-"

"He is alive, Mum! I'd know!"

"Albus!" Harry snapped before his son could get too upset. The boy froze. "Have you asked who is writing?"

"It has to be Scorpius."

"Just try." Harry returned the coin and Albus pressed his wand to it.

Harry saw nothing happen, but a few moments later, Albus read, "'My name is Michael.'" He looked up at his father. "I don't know anyone named Michael, except Mum's ex-boyfriend."

"Ask where he got the coin." Albus pressed his wand to the coin again. After some time, he looked up.

"It just says he has to go. I don't understand."

Harry took the coin and looked down at it for a long time. It looked like a normal one pound coin, one of the ones with a Welsh dragon on one side. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his son's gaze shifting frequently between his face and the coin. Neither of them looked at Ginny. Finally, Harry said, "He may have used a Confundus. If he writes again, see if you can learn where he found the coin and who he's with. That may help us to find Scorpius. Can you do that?"

Albus nodded. "I'll try." When he started to stand, Ginny grasped his wrist. The boy looked at her questioningly.

"Sleep with us, tonight, Albus. You shouldn't be alone right now."

"But James," Albus started.

Ginny sighed. "We're worried about James, too, but for tonight he'll be fine."

"No, I mean what he'll say to me, how he'll treat me, how he'll treat Scorpius."

"He's always been more daring and foolhardy than you and Lily. I just worry he'll become a bully as he gets older."

Albus gave his mother a level look. "He already is a bully, mum. That's what Rose has been trying to tell you. He's rotten to me and Scorpius, and anyone he sees with us."

Harry put an arm around his son. "Why didn't you say anything sooner, Al? Why didn't you mention it in your letters?"

"No point. You always told us to work out our own problems, but I failed, didn't I? You won't do anything about it."

Ginny hugged Albus. "Yes, baby, we will. Tomorrow I'll take James with me to work. He'll miss the football game this weekend, and miss a chance to impress that girl he fancies, but perhaps that's just as well."

"Then he'll just blame me," Albus said quietly, "and beat me up again."

Ginny kissed her son's temple. "Let me take care of it, love. Now get some sleep."

Albus reluctantly snuggled between his parents, the coin still clutched in his hand. "I miss Scorpius, dad," he whispered.

"Go to sleep, Al," Harry answered as he stroked his son's hair. "I want you to come to work with me tomorrow."

"Will we see Mr Malfoy again?"

"I don't know, love. Maybe."

~O~

_20 August 2018_

_Something else happened last night and my parents made me go to sleep before I could write again. My coin activated and it kept saying over and over that you were dead. It was horrible, Scorpius. Then the message said someone called Michael was writing, but I don't know any Michaels except a horrible muggle who hangs around with James sometimes and Mum's friend who used to be her boyfriend before dad._

_Dad didn't ask lots of questions about the coin, but when I saw your dad this afternoon, he demanded that I tell him everything. He was scary, Scorpius, and I didn't dare disobey. So I told him all about how we bribed those sixth year girls in Ravenclaw to make them, the ones who thought I was so cute because I look like dad and they fancied him, then how we used the coins to chat all Christmas holiday without anyone knowing. I like the journals a lot better most of the time, but you don't have your journal with you now._

_Now our parents know about both the coins and the journals. I'm sorry, Scorpius. I'm such a rubbish friend. Please come home, even if it's just to hex me. I'll still love you, I promise._

_Albus_

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you again for all the reviews. __ I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
_


	12. Diagon Alley

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Diagon Alley**

Harry had looked forward to Saturday all week. The boys had gotten their Hogwarts letters a couple weeks before, but this was the first day he and Ginny had found time together to take them to Diagon Alley. Teddy and Victoire joined them for the day.

James and Albus started fighting the moment they woke up, with James making cruel comments about Scorpius and Albus attacking him physically. What Albus lacked in size and strength, Harry decided before his headache demanded that he send the boys flying apart, the boy made up for in determination. Ron had once commented that in war, Albus would be the better warrior. Harry did not doubt that.

A moment after Harry's magic sent the boys onto the floor about ten feet apart, James jumped up and immediately advanced on his brother. Harry hit him with a body bind. "James!" His eldest son's eyes flickered between him and Albus. Harry raised his wand again. "Finite!"

James crumpled to the ground, but still managed a glare at Harry. "Bloody hell, Dad! What was that for?"

"Language, James. I don't care how this fight began. I do care that you deliberately provoked Albus. Why do you insist on insulting his best friend?"

James mumbled over his father's voice, "Boyfriend, you mean. Bloody pansies."

Ginny turned abruptly at those words. "James Potter! How dare you use that language in my house? You will apologize to your brother right now!"

"I won't!" James shouted back.

"Fine," Harry said calmly, "then no trips to Hogsmeade this year and absolutely no Quidditch."

"What? But I'm top choice for the new chaser! Alex-"

"Will have to find someone else. I don't know what has gotten into you, James, but I am sick of it. Until you learn some respect, both for your parents and for your brother, I will not give permission for you to do anything at Hogwarts aside from studying. Now finish getting dressed."

James shot another angry look toward Albus, who had not moved since he fell, then stormed off to his room. Ginny knelt by her younger son. "Albus? Are you okay?"

Albus shook his head and looked at the ground. "He hates me, Mum. Why does he hate me?"

Teddy joined them on the floor and handed Albus a glass of juice. "He's jealous, mate."

"Of what? I'm rubbish at Quidditch, Rose is smarter than us both, and James has loads more friends than me. And he's in Gryffindor."

Teddy smiled. "James is a lot flashier, but you have better friends and people just gravitate toward you. Slytherin or not, all of your yearmates and professors seem to like you no matter what your marks and he resents that. He resents that he gets noticed for doing well at something, but you get noticed just for being there, at least as he sees it. It wasn't really a problem before Hogwarts because you were usually together, but now that you have separate friends and interests, he hates it. Now drink your juice."

"How do you know this, Teddy?" Ginny asked.

"I've still got a few friends at Hogwarts, and I wrote to Professor Longbottom to ask about the boys. Victoire helped me figure it out, too."

Albus sipped his juice as they talked. When Harry turned to leave, he called, "Dad, do I have to go back to Hogwarts?"

Harry turned back toward Albus. "Don't you want to go to Hogwarts?"

"No, not without Scorpius. It will be lonely and boring and James will be horrible. Please, can I go to the muggle school with Lily?"

"You belong at Hogwarts, Albus," Ginny said gently. Albus started to protest, but she spoke over him. "Go finish your breakfast. We're leaving in ten minutes."

"Yes, Mum." Albus joined Lily quietly and Harry thought as he watched him that the boy looked completely defeated. Lily leaned over to her brother and whispered something in his ear. He gave her a weak smile and took the toast she offered him.

Harry left to find James, who was sulking in his room. "Get ready to go, James," he said quietly.

James glared up at him. "Why? You only care about bloody Albus anyway."

Harry sat beside his son. "James, I love you both very much. I always will. And I worry about you both. Albus doesn't have your confidence and natural talents. He has to work hard for everything. I think you have always taken for granted how easy school is for you. Just for a year, I want you to share Albus' experience. He can't go to Hogsmeade this year and we both know he will never be a Quidditch player. Spend the year finding new interests."

"You make it sound like it isn't a punishment."

Harry smiled. "It is a punishment, James, but not a pointless one. As long as you're good this year, I will let you do whatever you want next year."

"Albus will just make up something to keep me in trouble."

"No, I suspect he'll be too busy moping about Scorpius to pay much attention to you. Besides, I'm more concerned about what your teachers have to say. Now let's go."

The moment they reached Diagon Alley, James forgot about sulking and took off for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Harry started to call him back, but Ginny said quietly, "Let him go. He won't get into much trouble with George watching him. We can fetch him again when we are finished shopping."

Albus followed his parents obediently and did what he was told with neither enthusiasm nor complaint. Lily was excited enough for both of them, however, and her excuse of the day for everything she wanted to do was, "Maybe it will cheer up Albus." In the end, nothing cheered up Albus, not even ice cream at Fortescue's before they headed back home.

After dinner, Albus darted toward his room and journal. Harry watched him silently until he set down his quill and put out the light. "Goodnight, Al," he whispered into the dark. Albus did not respond.

~O~

_23 August 2018_

_Diagon Alley was boring. Remember how we always talked about meeting up there to shop together? I kept looking for you. At Gringotts, I think I saw your dad, but he disappeared in the crowd before I could be sure. Lily and I visited the owl shoppe and I saw an owl that looked exactly like yours. I miss seeing your owl deliver random little packages from your dad at breakfast, with Daisy begging you to share the sweets inside with her. She fancies you, you know. Even Rose says so. I was just thinking about her because we saw her at the apothecary and she asked about you. I'm really glad James wasn't with us then. He'd have tormented her terribly._

_Now I've got all the supplies I need, and extra if you don't have time to shop yourself. We can share books._

_James is in trouble, as if that matters. Dad's banned him from Hogsmeade and Quidditch and I'm sure he'll just take it out on us now. Dad's watching me, so I can't write as much as I'd like. I'm going to bed early tonight._

_Sleep well, Scorpius._

_Love, Albus_

_PS. Still no new messages on the coin, but I check constantly. I've been changing the messages too, so you know I'm there, even if you can't respond._

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you again for all the reviews. __ I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
_


	13. Conversations with the Notts

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Conversations with the Notts**

Ron was whistling when he arrived in the office. Terry raised his eyebrows in question. "Rose is off to Hogwarts in a few days," Ron said, "and Hermione will have to give up her intellectual dinner discussions for a while. Of course, Luna will be visiting from Bolivia around Hallowe'en, and then she'll start up all over again.... But anyway, how was the Czech Republic?"

"Boring as Hell. My mother appreciated the postcard from Prague and my girlfriend liked the scarf I bought her from some random street vendor, but aside from that, it was really dull."

"How was the meeting with Nott?" Harry asked.

Terry shrugged and handed Harry a folder. "It's all in here. Nott confirmed what Malfoy had already said, but even under veritaserum, he didn't tell us anything more. You-Know-Who must have put some pretty powerful charms on him to keep him from talking."

"Did you learn anything useful?"

"Parvati tried some recognition type questions and she thinks the site of the military camp, or what's left of it, may be somewhere in central Wales. In my report, I suggested sending some aurors in Cardiff to check it out. They'll know the area a lot better than we do."

"Do you think that's where the children are?"

"I doubt it, but I think anything connected to death eaters should be investigated in its own right. Nott seemed to think it was never finished, but confirmed his son and the other death eater children would have gone there directly after finishing Hogwarts."

"That doesn't make sense," Ron said. "The Battle of Hogwarts was May, maybe a month before Newts. If it wasn't finished yet, it would have been close. Harry, I want to pay visits to Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy."

"Go ahead. Terry, help him. I have an appointment in Azkaban this afternoon and want to read what Nott had to say before I speak with any other death eaters. In the meantime, Ron, has Hermione found anything more regarding that drug ring?"

"Yeah, a few of the kids were located, mostly from inner city London and Paris. There were two witches, but neither one is recorded with either our Ministry or the one in France. The girls are from the Balkans originally, Kosovo I think, immigrated to England about five years ago, and started drug trafficking to support their family."

"Were they related? And why did their family need money, what with this country having a pretty good welfare system?"

"Cousins. They don't know anything about magic. Most of the money they made, they sent back to their family in the Balkans. Anyway, there's no evidence of any other magical children involved. If you want to know more, Cho's been speaking with the girls and their family."

Harry nodded. He would ask his secretary to set up a meeting with Cho sometime later in the week. He dismissed Ron and Terry soon after and turned his attention to the report and the questions he would need to ask Lucius Malfoy.

At lunchtime, he met Ginny outside the Daily Prophet offices and walked with her to a small muggle restaurant she liked. After they had been seated and ordered their food, she said, "Albus got another message on his coin last night. He wanted to tell you personally, but you were gone when he woke up. I'm worried about him, Harry, and I don't want to send him to Hogwarts this year. I've spoken with St George's about sending him there with Lily just for the year."

"You don't think he'd be better off with his year mates?"

"Where every bloody thing reminds him of Scorpius Malfoy? Where everyone will expect him to know all the details of Scorpius' disappearance and James' friends will spread who knows what kind of rubbish about him? No, Harry, I don't think that's a good idea at all. Let him stay home this year. If you do find Scorpius, we'll decide what to do then. Please."

"I'll think about it. You said Albus got another message."

"Yes, he tried to ask what you wanted, but all he learned was that there are other children and mountains. Then names started appearing, then nothing."

"What names?"

"Albus wrote them all down. None looked like any you mentioned to me. He was so distraught when he told me. He needs help, Harry. I've contacted Cho and asked her to recommend someone to provide counseling for him. He's just a boy and he's in so much pain. I can't help him myself, and neither can you."

Harry took Ginny's hand and pressed it against his cheek. "I don't know what to do, Ginny. I don't know how to be a parent. I think ... do whatever you think is best. I hope with James off to school, maybe Albus will cheer up a bit." His grip on her hand tightened. "I've felt all summer like I constantly have to choose between the boys and it shouldn't be like that. And I've almost completely neglected poor Lily."

Ginny stroked her husband's cheek. "Lily understands, love. So does Albus, and someday James will figure it out, too. Let's just get through the summer and it will all work out in the end, you'll see."

"And if Scorpius is dead?"

"Cedric's friends kept going. Colin's and Fred's friends healed in time. Albus will too, and we'll be here to help him. It will be okay, Harry."

"And if it isn't, Potter, Draco won't be the first one to have your balls, though I'd wager he'd like to."

Harry jumped up and his hand flew to his wand. "Theodore?"

Theodore Nott pulled up a chair and said, "Hand off your wand, Potter. There are muggles about."

"What do you want, Nott?" Ginny growled.

"Potter's crony interrogated my father a couple days ago. I want to know whether the effort was worth it."

"Yes, we believe it was. Now what would you like, Theodore?"

"Father said he can't talk, but if you can get him into the country, with immunity of course, he can take you to the place. He won't come back just to be tossed in Azkaban, though. He's too smart for that."

"I've already spoken with Shacklebolt. He won't budge on this."

"Fine, then. I'm off to tell Weaslette's brother exactly what I just told you. Good day, Potter."

Harry watched warily as Nott left, then turned back to his meal. "I really do not want to go to Azkaban today."

"When is Narcissa's trial?"

"September the fifth. It can't come soon enough. I want to take our holiday the moment we figure out what happened to Scorpius."

"What about the children?"

"Teddy can stay with them. He'll appreciate the chance to escape his grandmother for a bit, and we live a lot closer to your brother Bill than Andromeda does, which makes seeing Victoire a lot easier."

"Don't let Andromeda hear that. Yeah, I'll arrange the time off whenever you can get away."

"Thanks, Ginny. I feel like I haven't had much time for you, either, this summer."

Ginny smiled and clasped his hand tightly. "It's okay, Harry. We've both been pretty worried about Albus and I know he's your favorite, even though you try so hard to hide it."

"I don't have a favorite." Ginny smiled, leaned over, and kissed his cheek.

~O~

_28 August 2018_

_I had another nightmare last night, Scorpius. I was camping with Rose and Lily. We were sitting around the campfire, telling stories, when we heard a scream and I knew it was you. We got to a small pool and you were floating in it, face down. Rose jumped in to get you, but you sank to the bottom and pulled her down with you. Lily and I watched helplessly while she fought to get out, then when she did, you followed her like a zombie or something. Your eyes were empty and I kept crying and calling your name, but you did not hear me. You walked toward Rose, slowly and deliberately, a knife in your hand. I tried to pull you away, but you shoved me to the ground and kept going. I was so scared._

_Please be okay, Scorpius. Please come home. Mum's convinced dad to let me stay home this year, so whenever they find you, I'll be right here, I promise._

_Love, Albus_

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. __ I'm glad you're still enjoying the story.  
_


	14. Filling in the Blanks

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Filling in the Blanks**

Cardiff was wet and muggy and Harry hated it. He had been there most of the morning, helping the local aurors to narrow down possible sites for a death eater camp. He sipped his tea restlessly as he listened to the local head auror prattle on about cow farms and muggle hikers. Neither interested him in the slightest.

Finally, he set down his tea and rose. "I'm sorry, but I have another appointment in London this afternoon. I will return early next week to hear what else you have learned."

"Mr Potter, we still have so much to-"

Harry picked up his folder. "Thank you for all of your hard work. I have a hearing to attend and really cannot stay longer. Please give my apologies to your staff."

The man nodded nervously. "Yes, Sir. Of course. I shall have a report prepared for your arrival."

"Five sites," Harry said for at least the tenth time. "I want the five most likely sites and I want aurors to go over every inch of them."

"Yes, Sir. It will be done." The man showed Harry out and walked him to the floo.

Harry hated the floo. He tumbled out of it a bit ungracefully, earning a giggle from Parvati, who met him in the atrium. She helped him to his feet and said, "You're late, Harry. I've brought your folder, so go straight to the courtroom."

Harry gave her his folder on Scorpius and took the one on Narcissa. "Is Malfoy-"

"He arrived half an hour ago. Now hurry." He nodded to her and headed for the lift, which took far too long to reach Level 10 as the lunch hour crowd rushed in and out, stopping it at every level. By the time he got to Level 10, only two unspeakables remained with him in the lift. Neither acknowledged him and when the lift opened, they walked straight to the Department of Mysteries. Harry shuddered at his memories of the place.

He turned and hurried down the corridor to the courtroom, where a few members of the Wizengamot stared down at a woman in the center of the room. Narcissa Malfoy kept her chin up as she returned their stare, oblivious to her own unkempt hair and stained Azkaban robe. Draco, Harry noted, sat off to one side and fidgeted nervously.

A man in the robe of an Azkaban guard stood before Narcissa and ignored Harry as he continued his report to the Wizengamot. "... absolutely exemplary. Mrs Malfoy has not only behaved as a model prisoner, but has also assisted with other less agreeable prisoners. You have heard before how she calms her now rather deranged husband-" Harry saw Draco wince at the mention of his father and wondered why. "-but she has been assisting with the women as well, including a woman who only arrived three months ago, very pregnant and very panicked. She volunteered to share her cell with the woman, who had murdered her own husband in cold blood - perhaps you recall - and helped her through the remainder of her pregnancy, then comforted her when the infant was sent to its grandmother the night it was born.

"All of this she has done, not because of any orders or expectations, but because she chose to. Yet this woman, who has given so much, has never even met her own grandchild. She does not belong locked in a cell, but free to enjoy the rest of her life with what little family she has left. That is all."

The man fell silent and Harry looked at the assembled members, who whispered among themselves. One woman stood, a relative of Parvati, Harry thought. "Mr Potter, do you have anything to add?"

Harry stood as well. "Your honor, I think this gentleman has been quite thorough. I wish to add one more thing, though. Narcissa Malfoy was a death eater, but she committed few, if any, of the atrocities for which the death eaters were known. Yet you keep her incarcerated. I have been visited privately by many of the children of death eaters over the last few months and they have all told me the same thing: 'Do not reveal our names. Tell no one we spoke to you, because if you do, we will suffer and those who hurt us will go unpunished because no one cares about us,' they say. Is that the message you want to send to the families of death eaters, to the Notts and the Goyles and the Averys, who live and work and go to school in the wizarding world? How long will the stigma of fear and revulsion remain because of your actions and inactions? I look forward to the day when my child can walk hand in hand through Diagon Alley with the child of a death eater and not face condemnation.

"This woman saved my life, but that is not why I ask you to release her. I ask because she has earned her release and because releasing her will send a message to the wizarding world that we can and should forgive and that the former death eaters among us deserve just as much respect and consideration as anyone else. I ask you to release Narcissa Malfoy because it is the right thing to do."

"Mr Potter, you are aware that this hearing is a matter of public record?"

"I am."

"And you are aware that for ten years after her release Mrs Malfoy may not so much as touch a wand?"

"I am."

"And you are aware that her release would spark controversy that could have terrible repercussions across the wizarding world?"

"I am, and I welcome it. Such a controversy will generate discussion that will one day lead to dialogue and, God willing, to reconciliation, but the Ministry must take the first step."

"Very well. All in favor of releasing Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, please raise your hands." Harry counted the hands. Exactly half had gone up. He glanced at Draco, whose expression revealed nothing.

"All against," the woman continued. All of the remaining members except one raised their hands. Harry allowed himself to sit, but still could not relax.

"The Wizengamot is nearly evenly split, but there is a clear majority. Narcissa Malfoy is to be released!" The straps binding Narcissa immediately snapped and fell away.

For the first time since Harry's entrance, Narcissa turned to see her son and they shared small smiles. Draco stood slowly and waited at the edge of the arena for his mother to stand and join him. When she did, they embraced tightly and Harry saw tears in Draco's eyes. He turned away, feeling like an intruder, and left them clinging to each other in a silent reunion. Scorpius, he thought, should have been with them.

Harry did not return home until long after dinnertime, so he was surprised to find Lily playing with Legos in the living room when he arrived. "Welcome home, dad!" Lily greeted as she jumped up to hug him.

Harry returned the hug. "Why are you still awake, love? Where's your mum?"

"She's with Albus in his room. She said to tell you not to talk to him unless you have good news because he's really upset today."

Harry released Lily without another word and led her to Albus' bedroom, where they found Albus curled into a tight ball on his bed, his head in Ginny's lap. She was carding her fingers through his hair and speaking so quietly that Harry could not make out the words. She looked up as they entered and said, "He's been like this all day. How was the trial?"

"It went well. Narcissa was released and will be moving in with Draco at Malfoy Manor. They were very happy to be reunited, but I did not speak with them."

"Were there any qualifications?"

"Just standard procedures, though in this case I find them unnecessary. No wand for ten years, annual check-ins with aurors, probation for a few years, but nothing too serious. She can travel wherever she wants, stay with whomever she wants, and rely on Draco to perform any magic for her. Then, ten years from now, she will be completely free."

Albus finally lifted his head enough to look at his father. "Scorpius' grandmum's not in Azkaban anymore?"

Harry sat beside his son. "She went home with Draco this afternoon."

Albus sat up and rubbed his tearstained cheeks. "I have tell Scorpius. He doesn't know."

"Albus," Harry started, but before he could say more, Albus grabbed his wand, unclenched his left hand to reveal the coin, and pressed his wand to it. Harry and Ginny waited silently, ignoring Lily's demands to know what Albus was doing. Harry was slightly surprised that Albus had not mentioned the coin to her yet.

A couple minutes later, Albus looked up. "He's there. He said, 'I am not Scorpius.'"

Harry grimaced. "Ask him where he is."

Albus complied and read a moment later, "'They brought two muggles for target practice.'" Albus was halfway through raising his wand again when he lowered it and continued reading. As he read, the coin spun in his fingers and Harry realized he the message must be changing rapidly. "'They had Welsh accents, I think. They were from the village on the lake. The man was Blair. The woman was Glenna. I don't know if I spelled them right. They are dead now. The lake takes up half the valley. The muggles fish on it with noisy boats. The woman was from a dairy farm. I can smell the cattle some nights. I see a small dolmen on the nearest mountain. A goat path runs past it. The village church rings every midday.'" Albus stopped reading and took a deep breath.

"Is that all?" Ginny asked gently.

Albus read the coin again. "'I saw aurors last week. I have to go.' That's all. Is it enough, dad?"

Harry hugged him. "I hope so. I'll go back to Cardiff tomorrow."

Ginny touched Harry's hand. "If they saw the aurors, Harry, the children ..."

"I know. Let's hope they don't know why the aurors were there. Unfortunately, that means they are also well protected, but if we can locate the village, we still might find the camp, or catch the kidnappers coming and going." Harry kissed Albus' hair. "We'll find Scorpius, love."

Albus hugged him back, just as tightly.

~O~

_5 September 2018_

_Scorpius,_

_I know it's really you. It has to be. Dad said the information you gave us should help a lot, but the wards covering the camp must be very strong if aurors were there and never saw it._

_I'm so happy your grandmum is free. I begged dad to bring me to the trial, but he made me go to school instead. I went home early, though. I went to the infirmary after only one class and was crying so much that mum had to leave work to come get me. She brought me to St Mungo's and introduced me to dad's old girlfriend, Cho Miller (she married a muggle). Ms Miller said she's in charge of the program to help missing and kidnapped kids, so you'll meet her as soon as dad finds you. She's really nice, but I think she hates your dad. Now I have to see her twice a week for counseling, which is boring. Mum told her about the journals and I refused to talk to her at all after that. She wasn't happy that mum did that either. She said I should tell her things when I'm ready, not because someone forced me. But I'll never be ready, Scorpius, not until you come home again._

_When you wrote earlier, it was really hard to read the words as fast as they appeared and I don't know if I got the names right, but dad said what I gave him should be enough. I think if we meet those two Ravenclaws again, we should ask if there is a way to link the coins and journals, or create new journals, so whatever we say on the coins is recorded, even if we can't read it fast enough or aren't there to read it. I can ask my aunt Hermione too. I'm sure she already knows everything - mum even complains that dad talks to her about their love life, which I do not want to think about - and she knows the Protean charm really well, so she might have some ideas._

_Crying all day has made me tired and it's all your fault. Sleep well, Scorpius. I love you._

_Albus_

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. __ I'm glad you're still enjoying the story.  
_


	15. A Break in the Case

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

_Warning: Further reference to underage sex, but nothing graphic.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Break in the Case**

Terry Boot met Harry at the Cardiff auror office when he arrived. They nodded briefly as Harry brushed the ash from the floo off his robes. "How is the case?" Harry asked.

"It's as expected, I guess. The local aurors have narrowed down the search to three locations and desperately want to know where the hell you got your information. If we assume everything Albus said is true, only one location fits, but since they have no bloody clue who the informant is and only our word that he can be trusted ... They want to keep their options open."

"Understandably. Any word on the missing muggles?"

"Yeah, their names are Blair Alban and Glenna Anwyl, both from Pontaeron, a small dairy and fishing village in central Wales. Both went missing two weeks ago and have not been found. The general consensus in the village is that they eloped together and moved to Holyhead, where Mr Alban has distant relatives. The aurors who questioned them encouraged that rumour."

"Have aurors been to ... Pontaeron, you said?"

"Yeah, they've searched the whole area, but have found nothing aside from a few muggle repelling charms, but can't figure what the muggles were being repelled from. We did get a break this morning, though, which is why I asked you to come."

"Oh?"

"They caught one of the kidnappers. I have no idea who he is and he does not fit the description of any known death eaters, but when someone mentioned casually that Narcissa Malfoy's out of Azkaban, he got really angry. Said the Malfoys should all rot in hell after the way they failed the Dark Lord. We assume he meant Voldemort, but he wouldn't confirm it and he doesn't have the dark mark. Anyway, maybe you can get something out of him."

"I can try. Lead the way." Harry always got lost in the Cardiff Ministry offices, which seemed to him to have only a rudimentary grasp of the concept of lifts, resulting in nearly the whole place being sprawled out horizontally. He was glad that Terry could guide him without mishap.

They descended a stairwell and turned to walk down a nondescript concrete corridor. Harry could hear screams at the end. "Prisoners," Terry explained, "some as crazy as those in Azkaban. They're kept here because ever since the dementors guarded it, the Welsh don't trust Azkaban."

They turned a few more corners and passed cages with filthy men and women cowering inside. Some lay on their thin cots and others hunched over bowls of soup without utensils. One woman, the sanest, Harry guessed, cried silently as she read a letter. This place made his skin crawl just as much as Azkaban did, he decided uncomfortably. For a moment, he admired Draco's fortitude in visiting his parents every month in such a place for nearly twenty years.

At last, they reached a cell where two aurors waited outside. "Mr Potter," one said as he inclined his head.

"Gentlemen," Harry replied after casting a muffliato charm, "Please tell me about your guest."

The man who had greeted Harry introduced himself as Auror Aberweith and held out a folder. As Harry took it, he explained, "His name is Roland Willison. He was arrested in the market in Pontaeron while buying fish from the local lake. He has no criminal record with the Ministry of Magic, but we did discover two interesting things. First, his father was sent to Azkaban as a death eater - he died there - and his brother was a known Voldemort sympathizer, though he seems not to have participated in death eater activities. Second, while Willison's wizarding record is clean, the muggle police want him for raping at least two muggle underage boys. They arrested and convicted him, but he escaped after three weeks in prison."

Harry pushed aside the nausea those words caused. "What have Roland and his brother been doing since the war?"

"His brother, Arnold, did a short stint in Azkaban just after the war, then took a job in Knockturn Alley for a bit working at one of the apothecaries. He left his job and the wizarding world seven years ago. Roland worked at Flourish and Blotts, where he was well liked by his employers, until about five years ago, when he quit for 'personal reasons.' His quitting coincides with his arrest by muggle police. After escaping prison, the muggle police lost track of him and there is no evidence that he returned to the wizarding world either."

Harry perused the file silently and ignored Terry's muttered, "Roland and Arnold. Parents must have been sadists, or anagram nuts." He would never understand Ravenclaws. The file provided the details of the arrests and information about the victims, but little else of interest.

He closed the folder and returned it to Auror Aberweith. "What has he told you about the camp?"

"Not much, even under veritaserum. He confirmed its existence and said he was buying the fish for the camp. He also said he had walked from the camp to the village. There are currently eighteen children and young adults at the camp, but he would not identify or describe any of them. We think he has raped at least three, all boys under age fifteen. The children are being trained as warriors, probably brainwashed as well, the way the man went on about the 'glory of the Dark Lord, who will rise again.' A mediwitch who visited him this morning declared him completely insane."

"That's sick," Terry said quietly. "So, no word on Scorpius Malfoy?"

"None so far, but he responded very negatively to the name Malfoy, as I said, and described in vivid detail how he wanted to sexually humiliate Scorpius' father. I was present at the time and wanted to vomit by the end, it was so revolting. If he has seen Scorpius, I can't imagine what he must have done to the boy."

Harry looked at Terry, then at the door. "Right, I'm going in. Terry, back me up."

"What are you planning?" Terry asked, but Harry shook his head and entered the cell the moment the door opened. Terry followed close behind, his wand drawn.

Harry approached the prisoner. "Hello, Roland." Roland regarded him silently. "Roland," Harry said conversationally, "if you don't cooperate, then I will have to coerce you, and that would look bad at your trial."

Roland spit in his face.

Harry wiped away the spit and pointed his wand at Roland. Meeting Roland's eyes, he said, "Legilimens!"

The moment Harry entered Roland's mind, he felt repulsion. The man's hatred and desire to harm him were strong, but he pushed past them into the first memory he found.

Harry stood in a dirt courtyard. Four low wood buildings surrounded him and beyond them, a high wood fence. All he could see beyond the fence were mountains. Roland and a woman he did not recognize stood before him, talking. "He had better be," the woman was saying. Her voice was cold and angry and she tapped her wand against her arm in agitation.

Roland cowered slightly under her gaze. "And what of me? Have I not done as you bade me?"

She looked down her nose at him. "You have, and the Dark Lord would be very pleased. If you are as successful with this one, when he is broken, you may bed him as well." Roland's answering smile made Harry feel very uncomfortable. They heard a disturbance beyond one of the buildings and the woman continued, "Good, they have arrived."

An old man whom Harry had seen only in pictures stepped between the buildings, leading a docile Scorpius Malfoy by the wrist. He stopped before the woman and thrust the boy forward to land at her feet. Pointing his wand at the boy, he snapped, "Finite!"

Scorpius' arms gave out beneath him and he collapsed to lie unmoving in the dirt. The woman sneered at the sight. "Lucius must be so proud to have such pathetic descendants. Get up, boy."

Scorpius did not seem to hear her. She kicked him hard in the ribs, but he only rolled onto his side and lay still. Roland gave the man a worried look. "What did you do to him?"

"Imperius, just like she said. He tried to resist, bit fiery, that one, but he gave up in the end."

"No one saw you with him?" the woman asked. "No one noticed his absence?"

"Not that I saw. He arrived with a few of his classmates, but they took off quick enough."

"And his luggage?"

"Never saw it. Maybe he had none. You sent Draco the letter?"

"It is done. The coward will not cause trouble," Roland said.

The woman grabbed Scorpius' arm and hauled him to his feet. He neither aided nor resisted her and at first, Harry thought he was unconscious. Then his head rolled and he opened his eyes to focus unsteadily on the woman. She shook him. "Speak, boy!" Scorpius closed his eyes and shifted his feet to find his balance. When his eyes opened again, he was glaring at the woman with a sneer that Harry was sure would make his grandfather proud. His eyes narrowed and he tilted his head to give the illusion of looking down at the woman. Harry was surprised by the complete lack of fear and wondered if the boy was simply in shock.

The man who had brought Scorpius said, "When Arnold returns, he'll break the boy proper, you'll see."

"I have no doubt he will," she spat. "Get him out of my sight."

The man hauled Scorpius away and as the memory faded into another, Harry saw Scorpius toss a coin into the weeds beside one of the buildings. It was too far away to see clearly, but its bronze color was the same as a muggle one pound coin.

Harry stood in the same courtyard, but this time over a dozen children stood around him, practicing spells that bordered on dark magic. A new man stood beside Roland, Arnold Harry guessed, barking orders and hexing the children who did not respond quickly enough. Harry sought out Scorpius and found him to the side, dueling a boy about his age.

"Halt," Arnold called and all of the children froze. On his command, they lined up and sat crosslegged facing him. He looked them over, then snarled, "Michael, Jeremy, step forward." Scorpius and another boy stood. When Scorpius raised his wand, Harry realized that it was not the yew that Draco and Albus had described, but a shorter possibly mahogany wand.

On the command to begin, Jeremy shouted a hex, diffindo, Harry thought. Scorpius responded with a shield charm, which he held through three more hexes. When it dropped, he hit Jeremy with a retardo hex, which caused the boy to start moving in slow motion. He could not even raise his wand before Scorpius hit him with a barrage of hexes, none fatal, but most extremely uncomfortable or painful. Jeremy collapsed, writhing in pain, and Scorpius stepped up to him, wand pointed at his throat.

"Finish him," Arnold said. Scorpius did not move. "Finish him!" The command was harsher this time, angrier, and Harry could hear the blood lust in it. Scorpius and Jeremy caught and held each other's gaze. Scorpius hid his emotions completely as he watched Jeremy, his chest heaving in pain. "Michael, cast the cruciatus! You know the rules!"

Abruptly, Scorpius threw down his wand and turned on his heel. He had not taken three steps before Arnold shouted, "Crucio," and he dropped with a scream. Arnold held the curse until he reached the prone boy. "You have always been too willful for your own good, Michael. No wonder your family deserted you, you worthless piece of shit. Do you want your new family to desert you as well? Is that why you disobey?"

Scorpius met his gaze. "I have Al," he whispered. "He loves me."

"Ah, yes. Your pathetic imaginary friend. Wouldn't you rather have real friends, or are you too good for them?"

"Al," Scorpius breathed again. Then before Harry realized what had happened, Scorpius grabbed the fallen mahogany wand, aimed it at Arnold, and cried, "Crucio!"

Harry was not the only one stunned by his move. When Roland tried belatedly to intervene, Jeremy raised a shield charm to protect both boys. Everyone else just watched in fascinated horror. Scorpius held the curse for well over a minute, then climbed to his feet and sneered, "No one insults Al, not even you, Arnold." The last word was said with such malice that Roland winced. Arnold just lay there, catching his breath as Scorpius walked away.

The memory faded and Harry blinked in the darkness of the cell. Roland sneered at him. "Like what you saw, Potter?"

Hundreds of questions tumbled through Harry's mind, but he settled on a simple one. "Did you rape him?"

"Who?"

"Scorpius, or any of the other children."

"I never raped anyone, Potter. The Dark Lord would not approve of such crude behavior."

"But you had sex with them."

"I took those who were willing to my bed. Michael was never willing. Little brat caused trouble every chance he got and it's a pity he's still alive. You may be happy to know, Potter, that little Michael is very good at the cruciatus, and he has aptitude with the imperius as well, and nearly every other curse we taught him. Pity he is so willful, though. He makes a poor soldier and would be an utter disgrace to the Dark Lord, just like his worthless father was."

Harry adjusted his glasses as he thought. "I will leave the assessment of children's abilities to Hogwarts and the judgment of crimes to the Wizengamot. What other children made trouble for you?"

"None like him and his bloody imaginary friend. Every night, he stands by the window, looking out at the stars, and whispers to his imaginary friend all about his day. It's a bloody relief when he heads to the loo, because that means his monologue is finally finished. The kid's crazy."

Harry thought of Albus for a moment, writing every day to Scorpius. Albus would be happy to know that Scorpius was thinking of him every day as well. Harry chose not to dwell on the claim that Albus' best friend could perform at least two of the unforgiveable curses proficiently at the age of twelve and had experienced them both as well.

He looked at Terry. "Mountains, like we suspected. Small camp, maybe a quarter the size of a quidditch pitch, with four small one-story wood buildings. There's a wood fence around the perimeter and few plants besides grass. I've got visuals of three other adults and most or all of the children." He turned to Roland again. "Who were the adults?"

"What do you care?"

"Is the old man the secret keeper?"

Roland snarled wordlessly and Terry said, "He's nervous. He knows we know too much."

"Who's the rat?" Roland asked. "Arnold'll kill him."

"That is not your concern," Harry said tersely. "Let's go."

As they were walking away, Terry murmured, "Muffliato," then asked, "So he confirmed what Albus said?"

"Yes."

When Harry said nothing further, Terry prompted, "Are you okay?"

"No, I feel really ill." Harry took a deep breath. "I watched ... in those memories ... Scorpius held a grown man under the cruciatus curse for over a minute. No child should be able to do that."

"He is a Malfoy."

"Still, it didn't feel right. There was no fear at all, Terry. At first I thought he was in shock, but everything he did was too deliberate, too calculated. He's much more like his grandfather than his father, and he's my son's best friend."

"Are you worried that he'll hurt Albus?"

"No, I think he draws his strength from Albus. They all think Al is his imaginary friend and I suspect Scorpius has cultivated that." Harry shook his head. "I want to think about something else for a little while."

Terry laughed weakly and asked if Ginny had any thoughts on the upcoming Holyhead Harpies game.

~O~

_16 September 2018_

_School is boring. I'm enjoying being with my muggle friends again, but it's hard to describe Hogwarts to muggles when they ask where I was all of last year. Chemistry is a lot easier than it used to be, though, now that I've got bloody awful Potions to compare it to. I'm enjoying Maths more than I expected and I think I might take Arithmancy next year. My parents avoided it, but Aunt Hermione really liked it in school; she said your dad was in her class._

_I have to take sports in school and right now we're learning cricket, which is even harder than quidditch, and you know how rubbish I am on a broom. We have art and music classes too, which are okay, but I miss transfiguration and herbology. I have permission to use my wand at home, but only when one of my parents is there to supervise me. Mum teaches me a bit every evening so I don't fall too far behind and Lily likes to sit and listen, even though she isn't allowed to do magic yet._

_Dad said they're close to finding you, but he won't tell me anything specific except that you are Michael. I knew it! He says when they first find you, you won't remember who you are and you might not remember me, but you will, won't you? I love you, Scorpius. You have to remember me._

_Love, Albus_

* * *

_Author's Note: You lucked out; two updates at once. Please tell me what you think. __Am I leaving out any important warnings and/or should I raise the rating?  
_


	16. The Raid

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Raid**

Pontaeron was a small and scattered village. Harry waited in a stand of trees at the village's north edge, watching Terry's team anxiously. Ron's team was some distance away, hidden by the same wards that hid the camp. The two teams worked silently by the moonlight, not daring to do anything that might call attention to themselves as they worked to dismantle the wards. Harry glanced up at the moon and guessed that the time was about two hours past midnight.

Terry stood suddenly and motioned to his team before rushing to Harry's side. "We've finished," he breathed almost silently. "We're ready to move in."

"Good. Tell the others to rest a moment while we wait for Ron's team. I want you to move together."

"Yes, sir." Terry returned to his group and Harry continued to wait.

About ten minutes passed before anything else happened. Abruptly, the air before Harry shimmered and where a moment before, he had seen hazy mountains, suddenly a high wooden fence shimmered into view. He turned to Terry. "Move, now."

Terry nodded his understanding and led the group toward the nearest gate. A moment later, he saw sparks and flashes of light beyond the fence. He fervently hoped the children had enough sense to flee or seek cover; he wanted all of them brought to St Mungo's unharmed. He watched silently, frustrated that both Ron and Ginny, with no little help from the Minister, had forbidden him to enter the camp. He had no doubt that Ron's team had gotten inside shortly after Terry's.

Dark red flames shot up beyond the fence and Harry guessed one of the buildings had caught fire. Moments later, the flames spread to the fence, or perhaps a new fire had started. The smoke drifted toward Harry, obscuring his view and irritating his nose, and the sound of the fire overwhelmed the shouts and curses.

He heard a crash from the direction of the fence, then nothing for over a minute. He heard the running footsteps the same time he saw the sillhouettes moving toward him and he raised his wand and shrank back against a tree. As they approached, he realized they were children, stumbling and coughing from the smoke. He ran toward the nearest one and knelt over her.

The girl shrank away in fear, but was coughing too badly to do much more. He handed her a small doll from his stash of portkeys. "Here, take this."

"Don't, Lisa," a boy said and Harry looked up at him.

"I want to help you," he said quietly. "Lisa is hurt and needs a healer. The doll will take her to St Mungo's. Take hold of it with her, and you other three. You can go together."

"No," the boy started, but Lisa interrupted him.

"He's right, Brian. I feel too sick. Come with me." After a bit of persuasion, all except Brian grabbed the portkey. At Harry's command, Lisa said, "Hippogriff," and the four children disappeared.

He turned to Brian. "Where are the others?"

"Fighting."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"Michael told us to run away, like bloody cowards."

Harry started. "Michael? Blond boy?"

"Yeah. He said if we ran, we'd stay safe."

"Where is he now?"

"Dunno. Went to find a wand." Harry nodded distractedly.

He took a quill from his stash. "Here," he said. The boy took it reluctantly. "Now say, 'Parchment'." Brian looked between him and the quill several times before obeying.

The moment the boy disappeared, Harry headed toward the camp. As he had suspected, he found three more children collapsed from the heat and smoke. He sent them all to St Mungo's as well. At the fence, he nearly stumbled over an older boy who was covered in burns and barely alive. Without thinking, he grabbed the boy's arm and disapparated.

St Mungo's reception area appeared and the hard floor jarred Harry, who was glad he had been crouched over before casting the spell. Two healers rushed toward him and immediately began casting spells. When he tried to stand, one healer put a hand on his shoulder. "Rest a moment, Mr Potter," she said kindly.

"I h-have to g-go. The others-" He coughed on nearly every word.

"Nonsense. You look a sight and I am not letting you out of here without proper treatment. Did you even use an air filter charm?"

Harry coughed more violently. Ginny would be furious at his carelessness, he knew. Reluctantly, he followed her and the witch who had taken charge of the boy. They took a lift to the children's health floor, where the other witch took the boy to a far room. Cho saw them arrive and cut Harry off before he could follow.

"Harry, what happened?"

"How many?" Harry rasped in response.

Cho cast spells on him as she thought. At last, she said, "Fourteen."

"Scorpius?" The abrupt lack of pain in his throat surprised him.

She shook her head. "According to one of the older girls, he went to find a wand. She thought he planned to take advantage if the chaos to kill someone named Arnold."

"Oh, God. Do you know who else is missing?"

"Two other boys and a girl, all believed to be fifteen or older. The girl may have been sleeping with Arnold. I don't know about the boys."

"They probably joined the fighting. I have to go." Harry rushed back to the reception area and disapparated as soon as he stepped through the door. He landed in a patch of smoke and immediately cast the terribly uncomfortable air filter charm.

Once inside the camp, Harry found one of Ron's men first. The man reported, "The buildings are empty and the old man's been taken to Cardiff. We think all of the children are out except a couple boys, who are fighting alongside Arnold and the woman."

"There are still four children missing," Harry said, "including Scorpius and one girl. Was there a girl sleeping with Arnold?"

"The other team stormed that building, sir."

Harry thanked the man before continuing the search. He found Terry and two of his team members next. "Any luck?"

Terry shrugged. "Most of the kids are gone. One girl found a wand and disapparated. She was seventeen, maybe eighteen, and almost naked. I saw Scorpius briefly, but he disappeared when the fires started. I suspect he's lying low somewhere. We've salvaged what we could from the buildings, but a lot of the notebooks have burned."

"Captures?"

"Just the old man. Ron's fighting the woman and Arnold's got three aurors on him last I checked."

Harry nodded and headed in the direction of the fighting. He had jst reached it when he heard a voice shout, "Avada kedavra!" He cast a wide shield charm without thinking, not knowing where the curse was coming from, and saw it rebound and hit the fence. From that, he guessed that it had come from the far side of one of the buildings and had been aimed at or near Arnold and Ron. He ran toward the building.

As Harry rounded the corner, he saw a blond head disappear into the building. "Scorpius," he called. When there was no answer, he entered the building and shouted, "Michael, I have a message from Albus!" The boy froze at the far end of the corridor, but did not turn around. He held the same wand that Harry had seen in Roland's memory.

Harry approached slowly. "Albus asked me to tell you to read your coin. Do you have it with you?" Scorpius did not seem to hear him. "I'm Albus' father. He said he would write on the coin that I was coming to help you. Did he do that?"

Scorpius turned abruptly and raised the wand he held. "I don't need your help," he snarled.

"You want to kill Arnold," Harry said calmly, keeping his own wand lowered. "I understand that, but Albus does not want you to kill." Scorpius' left hand was clenched tightly and Harry looked at it pointedly. "Ask him, Scor- Michael. He will tell you that he does not want you to kill Arnold. He knows the horrible things that Arnold said about him, but they don't matter to him. He just wants you to be safe."

Scorpius' eyes flicked briefly to his hand. When he looked up, Harry noted gladly that the hatred had started to subside and uncertainty was taking its place. "How do you know about the coin?"

"Albus told me. He had to in order to help you. Ask him."

Scorpius finally unclenched his hand to reveal the coin. He touched his wand to it and lifted it to his eyes to read. He stared at the words for a long time and Harry wondered what Albus was telling him. He looked up at Harry, confusion evident. "What's your favorite flavor Bertie Botts bean?"

Harry smiled. That was the code question. "Chocolate truffle."

Scorpius nodded once. "He says I should trust you, but only if you give me the card."

"The one with the peacocks," Harry said as he pulled it from his robe. "It will take you to St Mungo's. Just say the name of the person you made it for."

Scorpius took it and said clearly, "Albus Severus Potter."

As he disappeared, Harry finally allowed himself to relax for a moment before returning to the battle outside. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the remaining fighters had been subdued and were on their way to Cardiff. Ron clapped him on the back. "All right, Harry?"

"Yeah, fifteen children accounted for, plus the two boys fighting you."

"One still missing?"

"A girl. Terry saw her disapparate. The camp's empty."

"Thank Merlin. Let's get out of here."

"You go on. Tell your team to head home. I'm going to St Mungo's for a bit."

"You need to sleep, Harry. Go tomorrow instead. Come on, I'll escort you home." Harry reluctantly accepted Ron's offer. Albus and Lily tackled him as soon as they saw him. He barely had time to assure Albus that Scorpius was okay before Ginny dragged him to the bathroom for a quick shower before hustling him off to bed.

~O~

_20 September 2018_

_You're safe! I'm so glad, Scorpius. I was really scared, then when dad didn't come home until almost dawn, I got scared for him too. But he's okay and you're recovering at St Mungo's and I really hope to see you soon. I owled your dad today and asked him to bring you your journal the first time he sees you. He said he will. Then we can write proper letters to each other._

_I'm really tired after being up all night. I love you, Scorpius._

_Good night, Albus_

* * *

_Author's Note: Please review. __Am I leaving out any important warnings? Rating was raised to T as requested.  
_


	17. Reunions

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Reunions**

After spending the entire day fielding questions about the military camp from nearly the entire wizarding community, from frightened parents to reporters at the Daily Prophet, Harry finally escaped to the relative silence of Cho's office at St Mungo's. She greeted him with a smile and a cup of fortifying tea.

"How are the children?"

Cho set down her own tea to sift through a file as she spoke. "Not bad, considering. We have fifteen children in our care and have made contact with the parents of twelve of them. All of the children have undergone basic physical and psychological testing with varying degrees of resistance. In summary, four of the eight boys and six of the seven girls show evidence of sexual activity, all children have experienced the cruciatus curse and other painful curses, all children exhibit scarring, bruising, and at least one bone fracture, and all children have been brainwashed to believe their families abandoned them and none respond to their given names, if known, except Scorpius."

"That's not bad? It sounds horrific."

"Harry, all of the children will heal physically. Aside from minimal scarring, none were permanantly disabled. That is very good. The emotional and psychological trauma will take much longer to heal, if it ever does, and that is the main concern of my staff."

"You said only Scorpius responds to his name. Why him?"

"I don't know for certain, but I have two guesses. First, he is the last child kidnapped, just three months ago. Second, he had the coin, which linked him to Albus, and every time he used that coin, Albus used his given name. He does not respond to it as his name, but acknowledges that Albus also calls him by it. You should also know that he is the only one with any strong memories of his time before the camp."

"Can the others' memories be retrieved? Can they relearn their names?"

"Yes, but it will take time, therapy, and full support from their families. I have only spoken to about half of the families so far with mixed responses."

"Is there anything else of which I should be aware now?"

"Yes. Scorpius is among the children who exhibit the most rage and is the best at concealing it. He could be very dangerous, his triggers are unknown, and if I had not read his very normal behavior reports from Hogwarts, I would suspect some kind of pathological disorder. Of the rest, several have anger and anxiety issues, but most we expect to only lash out if provoked. Several of the girls may be afraid of men for some time yet and one girl is so frightened that she rejected her own father this morning. I know you want to reintegrate them as soon as possible, but I want to keep them here for at least two weeks, probably twice that, then at home under close observation until Christmas. At that point, I will be able to tell you more."

Harry rubbed his forehead, brow furrowed, and asked, "Will Scorpius be dangerous to Albus? He's eager to visit."

"I don't know, Harry. Right now, we are only allowing immediate family to visit and Scorpius struck out violently at his father this morning. He has been asking constantly for Albus, though, and seems to want to protect him. I think perceived threats to Albus' safety may be one of his strongest triggers."

"I see," Harry said, but he was not sure he did. "May I visit him?"

Cho stood and led him to Scorpius' room. Harry stepped inside to find Draco sitting by his son's bed, his hand idly stroking his son's as he read the book in his lap. Scorpius appeared to be asleep.

"Draco?" Harry called softly. Draco looked up. "How is he?"

"Sedated." Draco turned his head to study his son for several seconds before looking back at Harry. "He's alive and safe, but extremely violent."

"What did he do to you?"

"Grabbed my wand and sent me flying into the wall. I narrowly dodged the cruciatus. The healers said if he continues like this, they may never be able to release him. I don't understand, Potter. How could my perfect little boy become this ... this ... I don't even have words for it. How on earth can this child successfully use an unforgiveable?"

Harry conjured a chair and put his hand on Draco's arm. "I wish I could answer your questions, Draco. I suspect Scorpius was able to use the cruciatus because his captors specifically trained him for it. That and your aunt once told me that to be able to cast that same curse, I had to mean it and Scorpius feels intense rage right now. That's all I know. He ... in the past, has he ever done something that made you think strongly of your father?"

Draco shrugged. "Little things. Something he'd say, the way he walked, that sort of thing. Why?"

"When I saw Scorpius at the camp, he had the same cold, calculating look I remember from your father. I was surprised because I don't ever recall you looking that ... merciless. Anyway, Albus said he owled you yesterday."

"He did. Tell him I brought Scorpius the journal, but he's been sedated since I arrived." Draco shifted in his seat and pressed his son's hand against his face. "I want my child back."

"It takes time, Draco. Albus and I will do whatever we can to help."

Draco looked back at Harry. "Thank you, Potter. Pansy and Theo are grateful, too."

Harry smiled. "I may never have found them without your and Scorpius' help, Draco. Your friends should thank you as well." Draco smiled weakly in response and Harry took his leave.

~O~

_22 September 2018_

_Scorpius,_

_Dad visited you today. He said you were sleeping and your dad was with you. The healers won't let me visit you yet, but at least you have your journal now, so when you wake up, we can write to each other. I miss you and lo_

**_Albus? I feel so confused and scared. A man came in who looks like me and said you asked him to give me my journal. He scares me._**

_That's your dad. He loves you, Scorpius. He wants to help you. He missed you just as much as I did, too._

**_Everyone here calls me Scorpius. It's strange._**

_Your name is Scorpius. I tried to call you Scor once and you threatened to strangle me if I ever call you anything besides Scorpius. Since you're bigger and stronger than me, I never did that again. How is St Mungo's?_

**_It's boring. They run tests on me all day and try to talk to me about my thoughts and feelings, but I don't want to talk to them. Then I get really annoyed when they keep pestering me and start throwing things to make them shut up and leave me alone. I don't like them._**

_They just want to help. If you won't talk to them, will you talk to me? I won't tell anyone what you write unless you want me to. Dad said you're really angry right now and they are all worried about you. He said they won't let you see me because they're afraid you will hurt me._

**_I won't, Albus. I would never hurt you. I love you._**

_I know, but they don't and they're in control. I know it's scary, but if you can stop throwing things and attacking people, maybe they will let me visit. Dad keeps telling me to be patient, that you can't stop lashing out overnight, and I promise I will wait as long as I have to and I will continue to write everyday._

**_I don't know how to stop. I don't understand what I'm feeling. When you told me the other day not to kill, that confused me. That man, Arnold, had hurt me and threatened you. I wanted to protect us both and he deserved to die._**

_I know, but we're both safe now and he's in prison. You don't have to kill him anymore. You don't have to kill anyone and I don't want you to. Please, Scorpius._

**_I want to make you happy, but what you're asking me is so hard._**

_I can wait as long as it takes, Scorpius. I promise._

**_Thank you._**

_Dad says it's time for bed. I love you._

**_I love you, too, Albus. Good night._**

* * *

_Author's Note: Please review. __The journal format I copied from Per Solum Lacuna by Wintermoon2. It's in my favorites and worth reading if you're a Harry/Draco fan.  
_


	18. Meeting at Last

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 18: Meeting at Last**

Albus trotted excitedly next to Harry as they made their way through London to the entrance to St Mungo's. Harry watched indulgently as Albus activated the secret door behind the display window. The boy darted inside only to be stopped short by a burly mediwitch. She put her hand on Albus' shoulder and smiled as Harry joined them.

"Here to see Ms Miller?" she asked kindly.

"Yes," Harry said, but before he could continue, Albus interrupted.

"I get to see Scorpius today!"

"Well, isn't that exciting? Go on, then." She smiled again and waved them toward the lift.

Albus ran ahead, only to bounce in place as he held the lift open until Harry caught up. As the lift rose, he chattered excitedly about Scorpius. "Are you sure you're ready to see him?" Harry asked as they reached the floor to the children's ward.

"Of course, Dad. I've been waiting a whole month, and writing just isn't the same. Will Mr Malfoy be here, too?"

"I think so." Harry paused at Cho's door and knocked. "Wait a moment, Al."

Albus reluctantly paused. "Hurry up, Dad."

Cho smiled when she saw them. "Excited, Albus?" she asked.

"Why'd I have to wait so long? Most of the kids have gone home already."

"Scorpius is special. We just-"

Albus spoke over her. "He told me you said he's too violent and angry and you wouldn't let him see me until he was calm again. He's tried really hard and he did everything you told him."

Cho crouched down to Albus' level. "You're right, Al. He has tried hard, and he's doing really well. Ready to go see him?"

Albus nodded. Cho took his hand and led him to Scorpius' room. Harry trailed behind them. The moment he reached the room, he launched himself onto Scorpius' bed. Scorpius squealed as he fell and soon the boys were rolling about on the bed, a tangle of limbs and incoherent cries. Only Draco's quick wand work kept them both from tumbling to the floor.

Harry looked over at Draco and was surprised to see a genuine smile. "How is he?" he asked quietly.

"Better. He still has fits of violence, but they are less common now and less severe. He should be able to return home within a few weeks."

"You look happy."

Draco colored slightly. "This is the first time I have seen Scorpius this happy since before he started school. He talks about Albus endlessly now. He was relieved when I told him I approve of their friendship."

Harry returned Draco's smile. "Have you thought about Scorpius' schooling?"

Draco turned toward the boys and Harry followed his gaze. They had stopped wrestling and Scorpius lay on the bed with Albus straddling him. Harry could not make out the words as they murmured to each other. Albus periodically stopped speaking to shower Scorpius with kisses and each time, Scorpius giggled in response.

Draco said, "He's been seeing a tutor and the therapist has assessed what he learned at that bloody horrid camp. I expect I will keep him home at least until winter holiday and arrange for a tutor, or teach him myself. I haven't thought much about it."

"Ginny's been tutoring Albus every evening. If you like, Scorpius is welcome to join him."

"I will consider it."

An abrupt "No!" cut off the men's conversation. Albus pulled away from Scorpius to sit cross-legged at the foot of the bed, his back turned to Scorpius and his expression angry.

Scorpius sat up slowly, watching Albus intently, and said carefully, "He deserves it, Albus."

"No one deserves that," Albus said tightly, "no matter how horrible they are."

Scorpius moved closer and placed a hand on Albus' shoulder. Albus flinched and he withdrew. "Please don't do this," he said. "I need you."

"No you don't. Whoever hurts you, just torture or kill them."

Scorpius' eyes grew bright with tears. "I listened to you," he said quietly. "I obeyed you."

Albus tensed further. "But you still want to kill him."

"He tort-tured me and ..." His voiced cracked. "I watched him r-rape and kill. You d-don't know what that's like."

"He's going to Azkaban. Isn't that enough?"

Scorpius reached out again and let the tears fall. "Albus, please look at me." When he touched Albus' shoulder, Albus did not pull away. "Please."

Finally, slowly, Albus responded. He put a hand over Scorpius' and turned slowly. "It's always wrong to kill. I know he hurt you and I know the pain might never go away, but killing him won't solve anything."

"He'll be dead."

"And you will be in Azkaban for murder. I don't ever want to be separated from you again, Scorpius. I missed you too much." Albus threw his arms around Scorpius and hugged him tightly. Soon he was crying against Scorpius' shoulder. "Never leave me again," he whispered, over and over.

Scorpius returned the hug and spoke over Albus. "I won't. I didn't want to. I missed you, too."

Harry turned from the boys to Draco. "How often can Albus visit?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe once a week, maybe daily. I'll owl you."

"Do you know who they're talking about?"

Draco shook his head. "Normally, I'd say Arnold, but as far as I know, he only saw Roland rape someone, one of his roommates."

"Then it's a good thing they are both in Azkaban for life."

"Scorpius is a Slytherin," Draco said very quietly. "If he wants to hurt them, he will just arrange to visit Father when he is of age."

Harry looked back at the boys and tried to believe that Draco was joking. The boys were still tightly embraced and crying. He fervently hoped that five years would be long enough to temper Scorpius' desire for revenge and that in the meantime, Albus would provide a calming influence.

At Draco's insistence, Harry left the boys alone for an hour while he visited Cho. Draco had promised that the boys would not leave his sight and from the way they clung to each other, Harry doubted that they would even consider leaving the room.

When he knocked on her door, Cho waved him inside. "How was the reunion?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "They're hugging and crying now. I think it will take them a couple visits to get reacquainted before they start making trouble. Draco's with them, though, just in case."

Cho offered Harry some tea, which he accepted with a nod, before responding. "Scorpius has been doing really well. We aren't ready to let him return to Hogwarts yet and we're closely monitoring his wand usage, but he seems to be relearning proper behavior and control. Of course he is one of the slower children to readjust. Five have returned home now and two should be released within the next week."

"That's excellent. What about the unidentified children and the boy who was badly burned?"

"All children have been identified and reunited with their families except one girl we call Alicia. No one has come looking for her and she is resisting attempts to restore her memories. The Becketts, whom we believe to be the parents of the girl who fled, have offered to adopt her. We are in discussions now. The boy who had the terrible burns is Andrew Nott. He is physically healing well, but emotionally, he's little better than Scorpius. Do you know how he was burned?"

"I just know he was near the burning fence."

"Scorpius sent him to lead the other children to safety. He had planned to get them outside the fence, then double back to help Scorpius. He was burned by the spell that hit the fence as he was trying to break it down. In their panic, the other children fled and left him."

"Are he and Scorpius friends?"

"They seem to be. They work together during lessons and tend to keep to themselves."

"Have you seen the two boys who were taken into custody?"

"Matthew Goldstein and Kenneth Waterstone?" Harry nodded. "I've seen them, but not worked with them personally. Both are very dangerous and Kenneth has been diagnosed with a psychological disorder for which he has refused treatment. It's really sad. Did you know Matthew was a prefect before he was kidnapped?"

Harry shook his head. "These children have lost so much. Will he be able to return to Hogwarts?"

"It's unlikely. He's nineteen now anyway. All of the younger children should be able to return next September, though, including Andrew and Scorpius."

"If their families cant afford it-"

Cho cut him off. "It's already taken care of." Harry raised his eyebrows. "Narcissa Malfoy has offered scholarships to all of the affected children. It's very important to her, though I am not sure why. Two families have accepted so far."

"Has she seen Scorpius?"

"Yes. From what I heard, she fell in love immediately and he retreated behind his journal to write frantically for over an hour before he finally closed it and accepted her. Now they get on well enough. It seems they both like wizards' chess."

Harry laughed. "I'm glad. I should get back to Albus now."

"Enjoy your visit. I will keep you posted on everyone."

"Thank you." When Harry got back to Scorpius' room, he found the boys curled up together sleeping and Draco sitting nearby reading the Daily Prophet. He and Draco shared a smile.

~O~

_22 October 2018_

_Scorpius,_

_I'm so glad I got to see you today! I wish I could have stayed the night too. You look happy and healthy and you're still bigger and stronger than me._

**_That's why I will be the Quidditch star and you will be my faithful companion._**

_Woof, woof. What if I don't want to?_

**_We'll think of something. I was glad to see you, too. I wish we hadn't fought, though._**

_I don't. I don't like fighting, but Aunt Hermione said if people fight, then forgive each other, they will be better friends than if they never fought. She and my dad used to fight a lot and now they are almost inseparable. My dad likes you._

**_My father likes you, too. He says he owes your family a lot, especially your father. He's glad I gave you the journal._**

_Good. I don't have any more words right now, just that I can't wait to see you again._

**_Me too. My healer says maybe Friday afternoon you can come again. Want to play Exploding Snap?_**

_Sure. I'll bring my cards. Good night, Scorpius. I love you._

_**I love you too, Albus. Sleep well.**_

* * *

_Author's Note: Please review. One chapter left.__  
_


	19. Return of the Son

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 19: Return of the Son**

Harry laughed as he stepped through the floo into Malfoy Manor. Albus had gone before him and sat on the couch, showing Scorpius the gift he had bought at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Harry was not sure what the bits of cloth and poles were supposed to do, but the boys were enjoying trying to figure it out.

"Happy solstice, Harry," Draco said from a chair by the hearth. "Come sit."

He took the indicated seat and accepted the glass of wine that Draco held out to him. "Happy solstice to you, too. Another of your wines?"

"Mixed berry. A bit sweet, but it makes a nice dessert wine. Thank you for coming."

"Albus has been begging since he heard Scorpius had been released from St Mungo's. How is he?"

Draco smiled indulgently as he watched the boys. "Happy to be home, but it's too early to tell yet. I had hoped to send him back to Hogwarts next month, but the Headmistress feels that he should wait until September. The Notts' son is waiting until September, too, so perhaps it's just as well."

"My offer stands to tutor Scorpius with Albus. The boys would enjoy the time together."

"Perhaps." Draco turned his gaze to the fire and over a minute passed before he spoke again. "There's something we should discuss."

Harry turned to him, eyebrows raised in confusion. "What's that?"

"You haven't spent as much time with the boys as I have. They're very ... physical."

"Aren't all boys?"

Draco shook his head. "Not wrestling so much, though they do that, too. They're more affectionate." At Harry's confused look, he explained, "They cuddle and pet and kiss each other, which isn't normal for boys. Mother believes they may be interested in each other."

Harry frowned. James certainly did not do those things, but Albus had always been more sensitive than his brother. "They're just boys," he said. "They're too young to be dating."

"Dating is not what concerns me."

"Then what-"

"Sex, Potter. They aren't stupid and before long they'll figure out that touching each other's cock feels bloody good. When they do, I want to make sure they're careful."

"If you're asking permission to discuss sex with my son, go ahead."

"I want you to help me. You know they're going to ask about gay sex and I am not fielding that alone."

Harry set down his empty wine glass. "By any chance, can it wait until after Christmas?"

Draco looked back at the boys and smiled. "It can wait for a little while." Harry followed his gaze to see Scorpius holding a kite in the shape of a bumblebee. Albus was pantomiming how to fly it as both boys laughed. "I wish our childhood could have been so simple and carefree," Draco said quietly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, so do I."

~O~

_21 December 2018_

_I'm so glad I got to visit you today, Scorpius. Flying the kite was lots of fun, especially when we spooked the peacocks._

**_That was funny, and so was the part when you fell into the hedge._**

_Prat, my cheek still hasn't healed._

**_I could kiss it and make it better._**

_It'll heal by tomorrow. Do you know what our dads were whispering about? They kept looking at us, but I couldn't hear what they were saying._

**_Father mentioned sex. Maybe he wants to advise us about girls._**

_Scorpius, what if I don't want to date a girl?_

**_Then don't. I'm not going to. Not for a long time, anyway. Besides, you're loads more fun than any girl._**

_You, too. I love you._

**_I love you, too, Albus. Sleep well._**

_Good night, Scorpius. Talk to you tomorrow._

* * *

_Author's Note: The end. Thank you for your feedback and thanks especially to __Danni06, Miyako Suou, and MopCat for all of your reviews and encouragement.__ If you haven't reviewed yet, please do. Once upon a time, I started a sequel for this story, but have since lost interest. I kept the file, though, so I might surprise you someday.  
_


End file.
